Dealing with Obession
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: After the war, Harry and Ginny marry, and decide to move to muggle London. Harry becomes a psychiatrist and one day Malfoy comes to him for help over his obsesion. Soon Harry realizes that this obsession goes both way. I suck at summaries. Slash H/D! R
1. A New Life

AN: This story starts out with a bit of het, seeing as Harry is married to Ginny, but don't worry it does lead to Harry/Draco. This story contains Ginny bashing as well! J.K. owns all the characters and I make no profit. This story does not have a beta, and therefore I own all grammar errors. Please R&R =)

Dealing with Obsession

Chapter 1: A New Life

Harry sat in his office completing his latest casework for his last patient. Ever since the war had ended, Harry left the wizarding world behind. He and Ginny never looked back. They bought a house in Muggle London where Harry decided to attend college and get a degree as a psychiatrist. He was always fascinated with how the human mind worked wizard or muggle. He thought that studying the human mind would help him understand himself as well.

It was almost time for Harry to leave his office for the day and return home to Ginny, when his secretary told him he had a message. He grabbed the paper out of her hand and read it.

_I need to talk to you. You are probably the only out there who can help cure me. I will be at your office tomorrow at ten sharp, please cancel all other patients as I can't take this any longer. _

_M._

"Lacey, do you know who this person is?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter that is all he said to me. He wouldn't tell me a name, except for M. I honestly don't know." Lacey said.

"I have a ten O' clock. I can't cancel just for some stranger I don't know." Harry sighed. "Who is my ten O' clock anyway?"

"You will be seeing Mrs. Conn." She replied. "The woman who is still depressed about her husbands suicide."

"Ah yes", Harry sighed. "The suicide which occurred seven years ago; I suppose I can reschedule her for this M character."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I shall leave her a message. What time would you like her to come in?" Lacey asked.

"Ten the following morning", he replied nonchalantly.

Finally Harry was able to leave his office around six that evening. He still couldn't help but find this M character strange. Hopefully it wasn't some local neighborhood kids trying to cause trouble for Harry. He didn't need anymore of that. Harry was actually happy with his life at the moment. He had a beautiful wife who supported him and loved him dearly and he actually had a job of his own in which he enjoyed doing. There were no evil wizards to worry about. The weight of the wizarding world was officially off his shoulders and on someone else's and he couldn't be more thankful. Though he did miss it sometimes, using his magic and whatnot, but living the Muggle way made his life seem half-way normal.

"Hey Harry", Ginny greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Hello." He replied.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, until I got this message from this stranger." He explained, showing her the message.

"Harry, don't worry. I am sure it is just someone who is afraid to open up." Ginny reassured him as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I hope you're right. I am finally happy Ginny and the last thing I need is someone walking into my life and turning it upside down." He responded, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry. You worry too much." She laughed.

Harry loved Ginny, but he missed Ron and Hermione who remained in the wizarding world to raise their family. Every once in a while Harry would floo over to their place, but they would never come and visit Harry. Ron always made excuses about Hermione's pregnancy or that he was busy with Quidditch, but Harry knew that they didn't want to visit because he lived like a Muggle. Ever since the war, he could tell that his friendship with Ron and Hermione seemed to grow distant. They hardly talked anymore, and Harry really did miss that. Even though he could be completely honest with Ginny, there were just some things that he didn't want to tell her. He just missed having a friend for whom he could confide in.

"Harry, there's something I want to talk to you about." Ginny said. "I think we should have a seat on the couch."

"Ginny, are you alright?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"Harry, we're not as young as we used to be. I love you, but I want a family. I want children." Ginny said boldly.

"Ginny, I know you do and so do I." Harry stated.

"Then why can't we start now?"

"Because when we have kids, we'll have to go back and I am not sure I am ready for that." He answered.

"We don't have to go back, Harry. We can stay right here!" She exclaimed.

"Stay here? And lie to our kids, telling them that there's no such thing as magic? No thanks, Ginny. I grew up that way and it is hell. I had no idea that I was a wizard until Hagrid came and got me! I am not doing that to my kids!" He growled.

"Then you need to get the fuck over your past and become a man!" She shouted.

"I have seen more innocent people die out there just trying to protect themselves. I still have nightmares about Voldemort taking over my mind and making me become one of his Death Eaters. My wand is pointing directly in my friends' faces. I wake up with sweat pouring off my head and my body shaking. The war was tragic and it effected me a lot more than anyone one else, probably because I was the one who had to kill Voldemort in the end. My past is always going to be a part of that you're going to have to deal with. I can't just get over it. It haunts me." Harry explained.

"Harry, I know, but it has been over ten years. You think the nightmares would have disappeared by now." She stated, rubbing his hand.

"He got inside my head, Ginny. I saw things that I never should have seen. I have done things that I wish I hadn't. You'll never understand that part of me."

"You think the war was just about you, but it affected me too. I lost my fucking brother!" She cried.

"I know and it sucks because he was a great person. That's what I am saying Ginny, too many innocent people died trying to help me. I am so sorry for your family, but I was out there in the center. It was always between me and Voldemort. I was sacrificing my own life just to save everyone else's, and now that I have a new life I want to enjoy it a little." Harry explained.

"Harry, when a woman reaches a certain age she is no longer able to get pregnant." Ginny said softly.

"Don't worry Ginny; you have a while before you reach that age." Harry replied.

"I know, but I want to have children while I'm still young." She cried.

"Ginny, we will have children; just not right now." Harry said, caressing her back gently.

"I am not getting any younger."

"I know, Ginny! Can we please not fight about this now?" Harry snapped. "I have enough to deal with."

"Yeah, it always has and always will be all about you." Ginny sobbed. "You selfish bastard!"

"Goodnight!" Harry shouted as stomped up the stairs.

That night they both lay in bed with out saying one word to each other. Harry didn't get much sleep last night because he was angry with Ginny and he was also curious about his new patient. He loved Ginny, but he just wasn't ready for kids. He wanted kids, but he just felt like it was too soon. There was a lot more he wanted to accomplish with his life before he got tied down with kids. And the main reason was he wasn't ready to return back to the wizarding world.

The buzzing sound of the alarm woke Harry. He rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the clock it was six thirty. Glancing over, he noticed Ginny was asleep so he quietly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. Then he went downstairs and brewed him some coffee. After a quick shower, Harry threw on a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt.

"Harry, you look like you're going to a funeral." Ginny stated sadly.

"The look seems to suit me." He replied nonchalantly. "I am going to go. I don't want to be late."

"I love you, Harry." She said, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you too, Ginny." He said as he kissed her goodbye and walked out the door.

Harry got into his black Ferrari he bought and drove off to work. He stopped at a nearby café and grabbed a small breakfast to go.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter", Lacey said cheerfully.

"Lacey, how many times do I have to tell you, that you must call me Harry." He said sweetly.

The middle-aged woman blushed as he walked into your office. It was 8:30, and he was expecting his first patient, Mr. Sanders. Mr. Allan Sanders was a twenty-something male who was going through a sexual crisis, who was finding other men sexually attractive.

"Hello, Mr. Sanders." Harry greeted him as he pulled his chart out of the cabinet.

"Dr. Potter, it's gotten worse." He exclaimed.

"Have a seat and let's start from the beginning." Harry said slowly, ushering him to the black leather couch.

"The other day, I was out to dinner with my wife Mary and she caught me looking at another guy." He said hysterically. "I was utterly humiliated."

"Have you and your wife had sex lately?" Harry asked seriously.

"No, because every time I want to, she pushes me away or I start thinking about other men. I have been straight all my life, but why is this happening now?" Allan Sanders cried.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Four years. I am twenty-five, and we got married when I was twenty-one."

"Before you got married did you ever experiment with the other sex? There is absolutely nothing wrong with that." Harry said reassuringly.

"Once, it was with my friend Jake. We did it just to see what it was like." He answered.

"Did you like it?" Harry asked as he continued writing everything down?"

"Yes." He murmured.

They went on conversing like that for an hour. Harry finally explained to Allan Sanders that he was not gay but could possibly be bisexual and that sent the man into hysterics. Harry told him to discuss this with his wife and come back next week, and they will discuss what he should do about it. Once Allan left, Harry walked into the break room with Lacey and grabbed him a cup of coffee.

"He is worried about nothing." He sighed.

"I see." She replied, still blushing.

Lacey was an early thirty year old woman with long brown hair and glasses. She was also always flirting with Harry, even though she knew he was married. The thing was Lacey thought Harry was very attractive and she wasn't afraid to flirt with him, just as long as Ginny never found out.

Harry returned back to his office to complete Allan's case study, when Lacey barged in.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Mr. Potter, uh Harry, sir I have a message for you." She said.

"What?"

"It's from M again. He said that he would be here at exactly ten." She said nervously.

Looking up at his clock, it was already nine thirty. Harry just nodded at her as she walked out the door. He wanted to finish up Allan's file before his new and strange client arrived. Inside his heart was beating rapidly. There were just a number of people it could be, hopefully it wouldn't be anyone from his past.

Harry heard his door open and he immediately spun around in his chair so fast that he practically flew off the side. Everything seemed to stop as he stared at the person in his doorway. Time seemed as if it were standing still in that very moment and no one else seemed to exist but Harry and the other man, Draco Malfoy. It had been seventh year at Hogwarts when Harry had last seen him, and he really didn't want to see him anymore. But there he stood in Harry's doorway, located in Muggle London. Things were not making sense.

"How did you find me?" Harry choked out.

"I have my own methods, Potter", he replied shortly.

Looking at Draco Malfoy standing there, Harry realized that the other man hadn't changed that much. His platinum blonde hair still hung in silky strands around his pale and pointed face. He still dressed like the ponce he was in Hogwarts, but somehow it seemed as if his personality had changed just a smidge. There was something odd about seeing Draco Malfoy standing there, looking at him. They never really resolved their animosity for each other, but somehow and managed to place it aside during the war.

"Malfoy, how did you find me?" Harry asked again.

"I just did, okay, Potter. Are you going to help me?" Draco asked, twitching his neck.

"I can try." He hesitated. "There are other psychiatrists out there, Malfoy, even in the wizarding world."

"I know, but you're the only one who can help me." He drawled as he sat down on the couch with his legs crossed.

Harry began making out a chart for Draco Malfoy. This was the last person he'd ever expect to walk into his office and ask for his help. Never did he think Malfoy would be asking him for his help with his personal life. It had to be serious. Harry knew that there were other options for Malfoy, but he also knew that the other doctors wouldn't understand him as much as Harry did. They did hate each other ever since they first met, but Harry did understand certain aspects of Malfoy's life. The war affected both of them equally as much and in complete opposite ways. Scary as it seemed, it was true.

"Why me?" Harry asked himself quietly as he finished up the basics.

"Because, it has always been about you", Malfoy hissed.

Harry looked up at him and their eyes met for just a split second and Malfoy's lips curled into a smirk. Was everything always about Harry Potter, he thought to himself? It was the second time he has heard that today, and he certainly wasn't expecting it from Malfoy. He wasn't supposed to be here. It's as if his entire past has came rushing back to him. It was a lot to take in at the moment.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy", Harry began.

"Mr. Malfoy? Since when did you call me by Mr.?" He smirked.

"Malfoy, please state your issue. I am talking to you on a professional level." Harry said clearly.

"Fine, I have an obsession, Potter." He said with a glimmer in his eyes. "It's not very healthy for me."

"Malfoy, if this is about drugs or alcohol, I know some really upscale rehab centers that I would recommend for you." Harry said calmly, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"I am not a drunk or no addict, Potter." He sneered. "Clearly, this was a waste of my time and money."

"Malfoy, let's start from the beginning. When did this obsession of yours began?"

"I was eleven. I was young and didn't know a lot, but it seemed to always effect me, of course, it pissed me off."

"What kind of obsession is this, Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously.

"I have an obsession with blokes, and that's all I am saying about that, right now." He stated clearly.

"Does this obsession have anything to do with your home-life?" Harry asked.

"My home life sucked." He growled.

"Let's elaborate on that. It could explain a lot, Malfoy." Harry stammered. "I know it's hard, but it will help."

"My home life sucked, Potter. You have no idea what it was like to live with my father." Malfoy sneered. "My father was a very violent person."

"Did he ever hit you?"

"No, he never hit me or Mother. It was always the Cruciatus curse with me." He snickered.

"Your father used to _Crucio_ you?" Harry asked completely shocked.

"Don't look so surprised, Potter you knew my father and what he was capable of. He did use the Cruciatus Curse on me daily."

"Why?"

"He knew where my loyalties lie with the war, and it wasn't with him. I wasn't turning into him, so he punished me for being different."

Harry snorted. He really didn't think Malfoy was that much different from Lucius. They both acted like they were so much better than everyone else, and that's why Harry never got along with Malfoy. Besides, he always hated Harry for being the center of the wizarding world. Now was not the time to criticize Malfoy; Harry had to remain professional and not to respond to any of his sarcastic remarks.

"How were you different from your father?" Harry asked, trying to remain professional.

"I was young and naïve. I had no idea what the Dark Lord had in store for any of us and so up until my sixth year I was going to join the Death Eaters. Then I went to my first meeting and the sick bastards wanted me to off Dumbledore." Draco growled, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"I know. How come you didn't do it?"

"You think I was too bloody scared to kill Dumbledore, don't you?" Malfoy hissed. "I wasn't, Potter."

"No matter how bad I disliked the old coot, I couldn't just kill him without reason. If I wanted to kill anyone, you would be the very first person, Potter."

"You're saying you have reasons to kill me?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"I have plenty of reasons to kill you, but I haven't yet."

"What reasons do you have to kill me?" Harry said as he shifted in his seat nervously.

"Damn Potter, please don't make me go there. I hated you ever since I met you and I still do." The blonde growled as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"If you hate me, then why are you here, paying me with your money?" Harry asked seriously. "I take my job very seriously, Malfoy and if you want to waste my time then please leave."

"If I went to any other psychiatrist they would declare me mad and lock me up in a rubber room when I start talking about Evil Wizards, Magic, and a school for witchcraft and wizardry." Draco laughed. "You're the only one who could actually help me as pathetic as it sounds."

Harry couldn't argue with Draco there because he was right. He would be locked up and declared insane the moment he started discussing the magical world to a complete muggle. It looked like Harry was his only option and he couldn't deny him help if he truly wanted it.

"Now, we discussed some of your past which lead up to this obsession with blokes." Harry stated as he wrote some notes on paper. "When did you first realize you were gay?"

"I went out with Pansy Parkinson in third year. She kissed me and it was dreadful. I thought it was her, because I am an excellent kisser, so I went out with Daphne Greengrass. She completely turned me off from the female population. I had nightmares about it for weeks. I just find the male body more sexually appealing then a female's. Girls are way too soft for my liking." Malfoy explained, smirking at Harry.

"Are you sure that this wasn't some exploratory phase for you? I mean a lot of people go through sexual crises, especially in their teen years." Harry said, puzzled.

"No, Potter, it wasn't something stupid phase, because if it were I would be straight and with a girl. As it is I am gay and I like blokes. Back in Hogwarts, I would lie in my room at night and I was always fantasizing about blokes and what it would be like to kiss one." He responded dramatically.

"Have you ever kissed a bloke?"

"Yes, I have." He said shortly.

"Well, was it like you expected?"

"Somewhat, I enjoyed a hell of a lot better than kissing girls." Draco laughed.

"Who was it?"

"Now that's getting a bit personal, even for you, Dr. Potter?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

A small knock on the door interrupted their session. Lacey walked inside with a slightly red face and announced that Harry's next patient had just arrived.

"We will carry this on next week. I will be asking you more about your personal life and your sexual experiences." Harry said.

"I can't guarantee you'll be getting any answers." Draco smirked as he walked out of the office.

After his last patient had left, Harry packed up his things and decided to go home and rest it had been a very exhausting day, especially since he had to put up with Draco Malfoy. He was still shaky and nervous after his session with the blonde. Harry felt like as if there was something Draco was wanting from him, and he needed to find out, because he was not going to go back to the Wizarding World. He wasn't ready to face those people again.


	2. A New Offer

Dealing with obsession

Chapter 2: A New Offer

Harry walked into his house, completely bewildered by the surprise of Draco Malfoy walking into his office. That was the last person he ever expected to see in his muggle office. Seeing Draco Malfoy unsettled Harry, mainly because he never expected to see the man again, ever. The idea of actually discussing Malfoy's issues once a week was not something Harry looked forward to, but the thought wasn't exactly repulsive either. Harry wondered what exactly Draco Malfoy was doing in a muggle town, and what he wanted.

"Hey baby", squealed Ginny as she practically threw herself on Harry. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Gin." He replied with a bit of fake enthusiasm.

"Tell me, how was work?" She asked with a little too much of excitement, which Harry noted.

"The oddest thing happened." He began, but then at the last second decided not to tell her about Malfoy. "It was actually very quiet."

"Not too much chaos for you? No madmen screaming?" She laughed.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Don't I have the right to be happy whenever you return home from work?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course, but you just seem a bit too cheerful."

"Well, I have been talking to Hermione and Ron." She started.

"Did they finally decide to come and visit us?"

"Not exactly", she stammered. "But Harry, please hear me out."

He pulled out a kitchen chair and took a seat, eyeing her warily. He had a hunch that she was going to try and persuade him to return to the wizarding world, and he just wasn't ready. And he didn't feel like having this fight.

"Since Hermione's having another baby, they decided to move into a bigger flat", she practically squealed. "Get this, Hermione said we could move into her old flat with a low rent fee, and she also agreed to help us move in!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and just stared at her like she was an idiot. Anger rolled through his body as she stood right in front of him with a cheesy grin plastered on her face.

"Harry, I told her that there was a big possibility that we would take the offer!"

"You did what?" He snapped.

"Well, it's time we move back." She stated.

"Did you even think to discuss this matter with me first before ever giving her an answer?"

"She said she would prefer us to move in rather than some strange couple."

"So you said yes just because Hermione wants us to?"

"I said yes because I want to move in, Harry. I am sick of living like a muggle. I want my old life back." She complained. "Don't you miss it? Don't you miss your friends?"

"I miss it. I do miss Ron and Hermione, but Ginny do you seriously expect me to just pack up and leave?" Harry asked? "I happen to enjoy my life here as a muggle psychiatrist. I do things, and no one knows who I am or my history."

"Well I am sure you can still be a psychiatrist for the wizarding world." She responded dryly.

"I don't think it would be so intriguing, with us wizards being able to penetrate into the minds of others. It's a lot more interesting when you can't see straight inside their heads. It's like a puzzle that captivates you, and you must finish it to realize the entire picture." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry please, be realistic for a second", sighed Ginny. "Do you really imagine us living in the muggle world for the remainder of our lives together?"

Harry paused and his mind began to work. He was only twenty some years old, and imagining the rest of his life was difficult. When he was in the center of the battlefield, Harry found the rest of his life to have reached the end, but now he actually had a chance at a real life. Harry hadn't really given his future much thought until now that Ginny mentioned it. Now that there wasn't a Dark Lord on the loose, Harry was completely free to do as he wished, and right now he didn't have the slightest clue as to what he wanted.

"Ginny, I don't plan to stay here forever, but I'm just not ready to leave yet." He said softly, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Harry, I'm really not getting any younger and I can't stand it here. I am bored and completely miserable. I want to go back to where I can use my magic again and be with my friends." She explained as she sat down next to him at the table.

"I know you miss your friends, Gin, but I'm not sure I can face everyone just yet."

"Damn it Harry James Potter!" She hissed, slamming her apron onto the counter. "Would you stop being such a fucking coward and do something for once?"

"I am not a fucking coward, Ginny and you know that!" He snapped.

"No you're not a coward at all Harry, you just sink back into you're recliner and refuse to return back to where you came from." She said; sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Do you know what I went through during those times of battle?" He said bitterly.

"You know what I am sick and tired of hearing about your past and the damn war. It's been years, Harry and it's time you deal with it and move on!" She said coldly.

"When you kill someone, it never goes away. The feeling haunts me every night. I haven't used magic in a decade Gin, and I'm not sure if I want to anymore, because the last spell that slipped from my mouth was the Killing Curse." He said with his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are a good guy, and I know you'll use your magic the right ways; you're not like You-Know-Who." Ginny said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure about that, Gin. Look, I know you want to move back, but can we please just think about it a while. I really like my job." Harry said.

"Fine", she huffed. "But this discussion is far from finished."

"So Gin how was your day?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Aside from missing you, it was really boring." She said.

"You're going to make this as miserable for me as you can until I decide to move back, aren't you?" Harry chided.

"I am not that vindictive, and it hurts me that you think I am." She said as she returned back to the stove. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Fine, I am going to shower."

Harry walked upstairs, or practically stomped up them and slammed the bathroom door shut. He hated when Ginny done this to him. She would be mean to him until he finally gave in to whatever it was she wanted. Not this time. He wasn't going to throw away his new life in muggle London just so she could be happy. Ginny could be happy if she actually made an effort. She could get a job as a teacher or work in an office, but the thought of working with muggles disgusted her. Harry thought that she acted a lot like Malfoy did back in Hogwarts. Now it seems as if their actions had switched, and he was the one seeking help in the muggle world. Things weren't making sense right now, and Harry wasn't ready to move back. His decision was final and he wasn't letting Ginny talk him out of it.

After his shower he rushed downstairs in order to join for dinner. She made pot roast, not one of his entirely favorite meals. Ginny's cooking skills didn't exactly turn out like her mother's; she still needed a bit of practice.

"Harry, you're very quiet." She observed.

"I'm just thinking." He replied blankly.

"About moving?" She asked hopefully.

"No. My decision is final. I am staying here." He answered harshly without glancing at her.

"I just wish you would think more about this, then being so damn selfish!" She hissed.

"You are calling me selfish? I don't think so. You're the one that is pushing me to move back to the wizarding world, because you want to. It has nothing to do with me. It's all about what you want." Harry retorted.

"How can you talk to me like that, Harry? It hurts?"

"It hurts me Ginny that you don't give a damn about my feelings or what I want." He said glowering at her.

"I just think it's for the best."

"No, you just want to move because you are completely miserable here in the muggle world. If you wouldn't act like such a pure-blooded bitch then there's a chance that you too could find happiness here." He responded hatefully.

"I can't believe you said that. I am a wizard. I shouldn't have to hide my talents working along side mundane people, who do nothing more than sit behind a desk and answer phones. I deserve more than that out of my life Harry James, and it disappoints me that you would want me to live that kind of life just so you could be happy."

"Ginny, I am willing to move back. I just don't want to do it so soon." Harry repeated.

"Why? Give me a damn good reason why you can't move back!" She demanded.

"How many times do I have to explain to you…?" He started.

"Don't give me the bullshit about the war and how you are a coward. I want a true answer."

"I don't know what else to tell you, besides that because that's the damn truth." He growled.

"Are you fucking someone else?" She yelled.

"That's hilarious Ginny. It really is. I can't believe you would think that. I don't have time to fuck anyone else." He laughed sarcastically.

"Hell you're sure not fucking me!" She pointed out.

"My god Ginny, drop it." He said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"I want to know what's going on with you. You don't want to return to the wizarding world, and you don't want to have sex with me. I want to know what is it you want to do!" She said grasping the wine bottle and tossing it at his head. "What the FUCK do you want from Harry?"

"Damn it Ginny, stop being so fucking dramatic! I thought we could stay here for a while and then eventually move back to the wizarding world where we could work on raising a family." He responded angrily as he ducked and the wine bottle collided with the wall; shattering into pieces.

"When? By the time you're ready to start a family I'll be too old to give birth, so then you can have some excuse to run off to a random whore!" She yelled.

"I don't need any damn excuse to run off to some whore. You're my wife Ginny!" He shouted back at her.

"Then I would greatly appreciate it if you would treat me like one and start taking into consideration what I want and my desires for life!"

"I am sick and tired of you acting like a stuck up, pure-blooded selfish little sex-starved bitch! I am leaving. I can't take this anymore. I might be back and then I might not, so don't fucking wait up for me." He snarled. "While I'm gone perhaps you can find some pathetic bloke to come over here and fuck you like the dirty slut you act like, then maybe you won't be such a whiny bint all the time." Harry smirked with satisfaction as he watched the tears well up in her eyes.

He grabbed his car keys and peeled out of the drive way. The moment he stepped out of the house, it felt like a heavy boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt like he could actually breathe again and think again. When he was with Ginny Harry found it very difficult to think properly. As he was driving to the nearest bar, he thought about leaving Ginny for good. She could go back to the wizarding world and be with her friends and do what she wanted while he could stay here and continue his very quiet life as a psychiatrist. That idea was very appealing to him at the moment.

Walking into the bar, Harry glanced around at all the people on the dance floor; their bodies sway rhythmically to the beat of the music. He headed straight for the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The old man asked.

"Whiskey, double shot", answered Harry.

As soon as he got it, he tossed it, enjoying the sensation as the alcohol slid down his esophagus. And then he ordered two more. The more he thought about his life with Ginny, the more he wanted to drink. He wanted to drown the feelings that she made him feel. That selfish bitch, he thought as he tossed back his third.

"Potter?" A very familiar voice called out.

Harry whipped his head around to find Draco Malfoy sitting beside of him. He noticed that Malfoy was wearing a very satisfied smirk, and he groaned, knowing that Malfoy would love to make a spectacle of his behavior tonight.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Drinking."

"Obviously. I had no idea that by the stench in your breath or the way your vocabulary is slurring that you were drinking." He retorted.

"Malfoy I am drunk, what is it you want?" Harry slurred.

"I want to know why you are trying to drown yourself in alcohol."

"What? I am drinking because I need to. Why do you drink?"

"I drink because the alcohol allows me to reach a state of drunken bliss where anything is possible and I can't hold back. I drink because it leads to sex with blokes." He answered.

"Sex is stupid." Harry commented.

"You are entirely way too intoxicated to justify that statement, Potter." Malfoy snickered.

"Why does everyone want sex from me?" Harry shouted.

"No one wants sex from you, especially when you're too drunk to even respond to sexual innuendo." Malfoy replied.

"Do you smoke, Potter?"

"No."

"Join me outside for a smoke." Malfoy offered.

"I just said…"

"I know what you said and I still want you outside."

"I don't think I can walk."

"I know you can't walk, Potter."

"How am I to get home to Ginny?"

"Not my problem, Potter."

"I don't want to go home to her. She sucks and she's pathetic."

"Why did you marry her?" Malfoy asked, as he and Harry made it to the back exit.

"We were in love."

"Do you still love her?"

"I can't answer that now, honestly." Harry slurred, as he slumped against the wall.

"Then why are you with her?"

"We're married."

"Potter, there is a little legal procedure called divorce, and I am sure you have the money being a psychiatrist and all." Malfoy stated.

"I am quite aware of that, Malfoy." He snapped.

"It's ironic." Malfoy snickered as he took a long drawl off his cigarette.

"What?"

"You are a psychiatrist. You provide advice and help to others who have mental problems, but has it ever occurred to you Potter that you're the one in need of a shrink?"

"I am quite able to handle my own problems", he said drunkenly.

"Apparently not, or you wouldn't be here completely sloshed and carrying on a conversation with me." Malfoy pointed out.

"You are the most confusing bastard." Harry grunted.

"No, not confusing I just point out the truth in which people are unaware of at times."

"Fine let's talk about truth." Harry said. "Why are you here in muggle London?"

"I may be a bit intoxicated, but I am not that drunk Potter. I may talk about that in our next little session." Malfoy smirked. "By the way, you might want to find a ride home. I don't think you should drive like that."

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Harry called after him.

"Not tonight, Potter."

Harry remained outside in the cold air alone. He needed to get home and into bed. Shaking his head, Harry fished his car keys out of his pocket. He was going to drive home; that was his only option. Calling Ginny was just out of it. Then he remembered yelling at her that he might not return. His dilemma was solved. Harry was not going to go home to Ginny tonight; though he had no idea where he was going to stay. Then an idea hit him. Harry stumbled back inside and found Malfoy sitting in his previous seat.

"Malfoy."

"I thought you would be back, Potter." He sneered.

"This sounds half pathetic and completely out of line." He started.

"You want me to give you a ride home?" Malfoy inquired.

"Not exactly."

"Then spit it out Potter. I don't have all day." He drawled.

"Can I crash at your place?" He stammered, with his eyes fixated on the floor.

Malfoy's stormy eyes lit up as he glanced up at Potter. This couldn't be true. Pathetic Potter was asking to crash at his place; it was definitely too good to be true. Malfoy lips curved into the biggest smirk he could muster.

"Why Potter are you avoiding your wife?"

"Yes, and I can't drive in this state. I just want your promise that you won't rape me."

"I wouldn't want to go home to Weasley either." He laughed.

"So can I?"

"Fine, but just so you know it's not called rape if you're one-hundred percent willing." He whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry groaned inwardly, knowing that this was probably not the best idea, going home with Malfoy. Had his life really sucked this bad to where he had to rely on Malfoy? He hoped that this was only a one time thing, and he actually contemplated having Malfoy drop him off at his house instead, but then his cell phone ring and he remembered why he wasn't going back home in the first place.

"Ginny", Harry said heavily.

"I am not drunk!" He exclaimed loudly into the phone.

Malfoy held a snicker back as he looked at Harry.

"I am staying in a hotel room tonight, and no I am not fucking anyone else Ginny so you can get that thought out of your mind!" He yelled as he slammed his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"You are a horrible liar, Potter." Malfoy commented. "You are completely inebriated, and you are not staying in some roach and disease infested hotel. Even you deserve better than that." Malfoy responded.

"Why are you being nice to me, Malfoy that is not you?" Harry questioned.

"I am not being nice per say, I just don't want my psychiatrist to turn into an alcoholic and resort to spending nights in a trashy hotel room. Your services are important to me, Potter."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy; now do you mind to take me to a bed?" Harry slurred.

"If you insist, Potter", Malfoy smirked cruelly.


	3. Draco's Secret Fantasies

Dealing with obsession

Chapter 3: Draco's Secret Fantasies

Malfoy lead Harry to his car, which was parked around the corner from the bar. It was a black Mercedes-Benz, very luxurious. Harry wouldn't expect anything different from Draco Malfoy. They got into the car, and Malfoy rolled the windows down.

"What are you doing it's cold?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to take a chance of you getting sick in my car. I may be nice enough to let you crash at my place but I am not a servant, Potter, and I sure as hell am not cleaning up your puke. And if you feel the need to vomit please hold entire head out the window, I don't want your bodily fluids infecting my precious car." He explained.

"You're horrible." Harry mumbled.

"But yet you are going home with me." He smirked.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Harry said as he leaned his head back against the leather seat, enjoying the cool wind that whipped against his face.

"I never thought I would see the day when Harry Potter asked to sleep at my place." Malfoy laughed.

"I never thought I would see you in the muggle world." Harry shot back.

"That's a good one, Potter."

"You know it's ironic." Harry laughed.

"What are you blabbing about now?"

"Ginny can't stand it in the muggle world, and she thinks she would be degrading herself if she got a muggle job. She claims that her life was meant for more than meaningless muggle work, and here you are living among muggles. Now that's something I didn't think would ever happen." Harry explained.

"Weasley too good for muggles; she would have better luck working in the ministry under taming magical creatures, but then again they might mistake her for an ugly troll." Malfoy laughed.

"That troll happens to be my wife." Harry snapped.

"That doesn't make her any less of a troll. It just makes you an idiot for marrying one in the first place."

Harry didn't respond to Malfoy's comment because he didn't have the right answer. It was very difficult for Harry to think of a response to such question that spoke such truths especially when his brain was clouded with alcohol. Right now, Harry was away from Ginny and his troubles and that was the last thing he really wanted to discuss.

"Malfoy, look Ginny is my wife and we have our problems, but they are not your concern." Harry said sharply.

"You truly are in need of psychiatric help." He chuckled.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"No." He said coldly.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Malfoy until they arrived at his flat a few moments later. Malfoy's flat was just as big as Harry expected, furnished with extravagant pieces of furniture. There was a black leather couch right against a huge window that overlooked half of the city. The view was incredible. Malfoy had even invested his money into a flat screen TV, and that was something Harry never thought Malfoy would do. It seemed like; Malfoy was planning on staying in the muggle world for quite a while.

"This is amazing." Harry commented.

"I know." Malfoy smirked.

"Sit, I'll get you a drink." Malfoy said.

"I really rather not, drink anymore", Harry replied cautiously.

"Don't worry, this will make you sober."

"Is it a potion?" Harry asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Just because I live in a muggle city, doesn't mean I abandoned my magic all together." Malfoy sneered.

"Right, of course not." Harry mumbled.

Just because Harry gave up his magic all together, he definitely didn't expect Malfoy to. He didn't think it would be possible to incorporate his two lives together. Maybe it was because Harry found it easier to leave his old wizarding life behind and start anew. His old life was filled with lots of drama and mistakes, and this time he was starting over, but he looking back he really didn't see that much improvement. He sighed running his fingers through his black tousled hair as he waited impatiently on Malfoy.

"Malfoy, are you sure you aren't trying to poison me?" Harry chuckled examining the glass.

"Potter, I don't do well with subtly. If I were on a mission to kill you, I would have simply done it by now. No need to wait around for it." He remarked.

Harry just glanced at him, even more suspicious of the blonde now. He didn't know if he should drink the contents or not, but then again what could it really hurt. For some reason Harry believed Malfoy when he said he didn't do subtly well. Taking a deep breath, Harry lifted the glass to his lips and the liquid spilled into his mouth. The taste was nothing but revolting, and Harry wanted to just spit it out, but he held it in and swallowed heavily; all the while glaring evilly at Malfoy who just sat in his chair with his legs crossed, smirking back at him.

"I might have mentioned that it doesn't taste that well."

"Yeah, should have mentioned that."

"Now you know." He chuckled.

Harry quickly downed the rest of the substance in his glass, trying not to spit it back out. A few minutes later Harry felt the fuzziness from the alcohol start to dissolve, and he was able to think a bit more clearly.

"Do you want me to take you home, Potter?" Malfoy asked in a serious tone.

Harry just stared at the blonde; of course he should go home and back to Ginny. There was no reason for him to stay here with Malfoy for the rest of the night. But he really didn't want to face Ginny either and hear her bitching. Harry didn't respond, but only curled up on the couch.

"I'm going to stay and sleep thanks." He mumbled, before closing his eyes.

Malfoy just stared at Potter and smirked before running off to the bathroom. Grabbing the edges of the sink tightly, Malfoy glanced in the mirror, as drops of sweat formed on his forehead. He really hated Potter for having such profound effects on him. He was the only one who could push Malfoy's buttons to the extreme. Oh how he hated Harry bloody Potter. Tomorrow was going to be horrible. That night Malfoy couldn't sleep at all; his mind was too busy thinking of Harry. He regretted bringing him back to his house almost immediately. He shouldn't have done it especially since Harry was his own psychiatrist. Now things were really going to be awkward between the two of them. Malfoy groaned as he tossed and turned trying to find peaceful sleep through the night.

The next morning, Harry woke rubbing his eyes. His surroundings seemed a bit unfamiliar to him as he glanced around, trying to remember anything about the previous night. Then it all came back to him and he abruptly jumped off the sofa. He was at Malfoy's flat. This was not good at all, especially since he was a doctor and Malfoy was his patient. Harry quietly walked toward the door and was about to open it when he heard Malfoy.

"Leaving so soon, Potter?" He drawled.

"I shouldn't have stayed, Malfoy. I really need to return back to my wife, besides this invades the whole doctor-patient relationship." Harry mumbled as he opened the door and disappeared.

Malfoy sighed, it could have gone worse.

Harry walked in the door to find Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the television. Her eyes immediately shot up when Harry entered the house, and she was on her feet in about a half of a second.

"If you are here to yell at me I'd rather you not. Yes, I did stay at a motel room and no I didn't fuck anyone else Ginny. I was a lone and drunk in a pathetic little state if you may say so. I realized I have been a complete inconsiderate bastard to you, and I am truly sorry for you do deserve better." Harry explained, reaching in and grabbing Ginny for a very deep passionate kiss.

"Harry, I am so sorry for always nagging at you." She smiled as she kissed him back. "Does this mean we can have sex again?"

"Yeah, Ginny it does." He said cupping her breasts and squeezing them firmly.

Ginny practically pulled Harry on top of her as he removed both of their clothing and tossed it in the floor. Their lips were connected in a deep kiss as his hand slid between her thighs.

"Oh Harry", she moaned. "I have missed this so much."

Harry was soon pounding into Ginny, making her scream loudly as her nails dug into his back. He fucked her hard until he came with a loud growl, shooting his load deep inside of her. Ginny came a few minutes after and they both lay breathlessly together.

"Harry, that was amazing!" She breathed.

"I know." He smiled, kissing her lightly.

Harry spent that night with Ginny in bed, watching the television, and he tried his hardest not to think about the night he spent with Draco Malfoy. The prat wasn't even mean to him; he was actually a bit civilized towards Harry, and that made him wonder. Well, he could get all the answers he wanted because he had his next session with Malfoy in two days. He would never admit it, but he was a bit anxious to understanding the blonde's current obsession with blokes.

"Harry, do you have to go back to work?" Ginny asked.

"You know I do. I will try to get off early and maybe we can catch a movie or something." He smiled.

"I would love that Harry." She smiled, kissing his lips.

Harry greeted his secretary, Lacey as she smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Any news today?" He asked.

He spent most of his morning in fear that Malfoy would have called to cancel his appointment, because he was too nervous to see Harry after they actually spent a night together.

"No news today, Mr. Potter…er Harry." She blushed. "Did you enjoy your day off?"

"It was relaxing." He smiled as he walked into his office and took a seat at his desk while sipping on his coffee.

He opened the file that he had created for Malfoy and slowly began to read it. Malfoy was obsessed with sex with guys. There was nothing wrong with being gay, but perhaps Malfoy had some trouble dealing with the issue, but why had he sought out Harry to help him. Harry knew that Malfoy chose him, but he couldn't figure out why yet and it was a bit unnerving to Harry to say the least.

At ten O' clock sharply there was a knock on the door. Harry opened and ushered Malfoy inside. He couldn't help but be a little excited that the blonde actually showed up, and he was dressed very formally. Malfoy was sporting a white button up shirt with a black collar and black dress pants that were tailored to fit his body. Harry shook the thoughts of why he was assessing Malfoy's wardrobe in the first place from his mind.

"I didn't think you were going to show." Harry commented.

"Why? You got seriously drunk and passed out at my flat, Potter. There is nothing wrong there." He said nonchalantly.

"Right, of course not." Harry agreed. "So should we get started?"

"I'm not paying you money just to sit here and stare at you." He smirked, as he winked at Harry.

Harry ignored it and opened up Malfoy's folder.

"Now you told me in our last session that you have an obsession with blokes." Harry stated.

"No, Potter, I have an obsession with cock. I like to fuck." Malfoy corrected him in blatant response.

"When did you first discover that you preferred blokes?" Harry asked.

"I was about thirteen and after playing a long game of Quidditch I would relax under the hot showers, and that's when I became totally aware of how sexy the male physique is." He smirked. "I began checking out my teammates, and some of them were worse than a hippogriff's backside, but then there were others who made me want to come just from looking at their cocks." He answered in a deep voice.

Harry shifted in his seats and tried not to think about Quidditch locker rooms, and the way Malfoy described things.

"That's when I started wanking to thoughts of blokes and images of cocks. I managed to even convince Zabini into letting me wank him off. And that's when I fell in love with cock, Potter. It was very, rock hard, and I didn't have to be easy or gentle with it, like you do a girl. " Malfoy explained, and Harry couldn't help but note the little glimmer in Malfoy's eyes.

"What turned you off from girls' in the first place?" He said, trying to sound professional.

"I went out with Pansy during our third year and it was completely dreadful. Girls' bodies are hideous. They are all soft and squishy..." He paused. "Soft and squishy like a marshmallow; you have to be gentle and easy with them. Their breasts always manage to get in the way when you're trying to fuck them. When I'm inside girl it's all wet and loose. I didn't like that. I want to fuck something so tight as if it's squeezing my cock each time I slide inside. Girls are just to fucking soft and emotional."

"I am married and I don't find Ginny…" Harry paused.

"Do you really want to talk about your marriage, Potter? Because your marriage is rubbish." Malfoy stated.

"I made up with her last night. We had amazing sex." Harry smirked.

"Please Potter; spare me the details of actually having sex with a girl." Malfoy drawled. "Now I know you have issues of your own, but can we please get back to mine seeing as I am paying you to discuss my life not yours."

"Does this obsession distract you from performing any normal activities?" Harry asked.

"All the fucking time", he smirked. "It was horrible when I was in Hogwarts. I couldn't concentrate because I was always thinking of how bad I wanted to be sucked off right in the middle of Snape's class or how I wanted to ravished in the locker the room, right after a long game of Quidditch; where my body was covered with a sheer layer of sweat. That's just my mild fantasies, Potter." Malfoy smirked, as he noticed that Harry's face was looking a bit red and he kept shifting in his seat.

"Then my fantasies got to the point where I just wanted to be shoved against the stone cold wall while the guy ravishes my mouth violently. His tongue explores my mouth as if it were some forbidden cave. There is no gentleness or slowness about this. It is raw. It is hot. The feeling of another man's cock rubbing against mine as our bodies are completely nude is just purely amazing. There is no tenderness in the way we touch each other. We both want it just as bad as the other, but neither of us is willing to be the first to give into the other's needs. But me being a Malfoy and Slytherin I make them obey me. I make him get on his knees and take my cock into his hungry mouth and suck it." Malfoy explained in a silky seductive voice.

Harry just sat there, eyes wide staring at Malfoy as he tried to ignore his own aching cock that was throbbing against his black trousers. For the first time, Harry truly looked at Malfoy. His grey stormy eyes were glistening with a hint of desire and arousal as his shirt clung perfectly to his body along with pants that supported a bulge and Harry immediately moved his eyes up to his face where he noticed that Malfoy's lips were dry and parted, like he was sustaining his own moan from escaping his lips.

"Fuck", Harry mumbled, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't have heard him.

"Are my descriptions of my fantasies getting to you, Potter?" Malfoy hissed.

"No." He muttered, trying his best to make his erection cease. "Is there any particular person that fueled these fantasies?"

"I am not giving out names, Potter. But yes one person did fuel these desires." He smirked. "It got so bad that I couldn't even look at him anymore with out getting an erection. His eyes they were so fucking intense as if I could see right to his soul. And his body was built like a fucking Greek god, nothing but hard as a fucking stone. The way his voice sounded when he said something stupid always sent a sensation through my body and straight to my aching prick." Malfoy explained in a heavy voice. "Fuck, I can't do this right now."

Harry bit his lip to keep from moaning at the sight as Malfoy's hand rubbed against his crotch. Harry tried to shake the images from forming in his mind, but they wouldn't go away. Then he tried thinking of Ginny, and that didn't help. The image of Malfoy rubbing his own cock right in Harry's office sent electric pulses right down to his own throbbing cock.

"Unnghh" He moaned.

"I should go before I do something really fucking stupid, Potter." He said breathlessly.

"Yeah", Harry responded, biting down on his lip. "But people's going to assume things if you walk out of my office sporting that huge erection of yours."

"What do you suppose I do, Potter? I just can't make it go away." He snarled.

"Wank." Harry said as if it was such an obvious answer. "I'm not gay; even though my marriage is on the rocks, I'm straight.

"Then why are you so fucking hard, Potter?" He asked, licking his lips.

Harry couldn't answer that himself, and his mind was too fogged up to try and come up with a proper excuse.

"This violates all rules between doctor and patient." Harry breathed, spreading his legs, trying to make it more comfortable.

"Fuck the rules, Potter. We both need to get off here." Draco stated.

Harry shook his head; clearing his mind, just a bit. He couldn't do this. He was a psychiatrist, and he shouldn't have let Malfoy's explanations affect him the way they did. After all he was only answering questions, which Harry had asked. Calming down, he returned to a semi-professional state of mind and glanced over at Malfoy who was completely lost in his own state of arousal.

"Look, Malfoy, you're right we both do need to get off, but not together." Harry emphasized. "I have Ginny."

"Go home and enjoy a good wank or find a decent bloke and fuck the hell out of him." Harry smirked, rolling his tongue around his lips.

"Fuck, Potter…I am so close as it is. I can't hold on much longer." He moaned as his hand continued rubbing his erection through his trousers. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's down the hall and to the left." Harry answered.

"You mean you are a doctor and you don't have your own personal loo? What kind of office is this? Where do you wank?" Malfoy groaned.

"I don't wank. I fuck my wife." Harry said bluntly.

"I can't hold on much longer, Potter." Malfoy mumbled as his hands dipped inside his black pants.

Harry sighed in annoyance as he tried to ignore the fact that Malfoy was sitting on his leather sofa with his hands in his pants. The absurdity of it all made Harry want to yell at him to stop and go home and finish it, but he was to captivated by the entire activity. He couldn't turn away. And every time his hands traveled to his crotch, Harry automatically pulled them back. He was not going to get off by watching Malfoy get off, because there was nothing sexy about Malfoy. Well, Harry was trying to convince himself of that last part.

Malfoy tossed his head back and let out a deep moan, exposing his pale neck. Harry couldn't help but stare at the smooth skin; it reminded him of porcelain. Harry closed his eyes to keep from watching, but the sounds that spilled from his mouth were making Harry curse the fact that he didn't have his own personal bathroom. He could feel the sweat forming on his body as his cock throbbed painfully against his own trousers. Harry's hand gripped his leather chair arms so tight that his knuckles were almost white. He twisted and rocked his hips slightly into the air as he continued shifting in his seat almost every second. Harry could feel a small pool of pre-come forming leaking through to his pants, and he silently cursed at himself.

"Oh fuck!" Malfoy moaned as he gave his hips one hard thrust and arching his back as his body quivered with pure passion from the orgasm that seemed to rock his body.

Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold on, because watching Malfoy come like that right there in his office had been one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed. And now it would be permanently stuck in his mind.

"Oh Potter", he moaned as he removed his hands from his trousers which were covered in Malfoy's body fluids.

Harry had to close his eyes as yet another wave of desire washed over him as he heard Malfoy say his name in such a husky sedated voice.

"You didn't get off?" He noted with a hint of disappointment.

"Don't Malfoy, barely hanging on here." He panted as his tongue licked his dry lips.

The look on Harry's face and the state he was in, such a tortured state of arousal made Malfoy's cock twitch again. Malfoy knew he had to get out of there before he jumped on Harry's lap and shoved his hands down his pants.

"I need to go." He breathed.

"Yeah", Harry managed to say.

"Must say this is one of the most interesting sessions I've ever had. I look forward to our next one." He smirked.

"This is not going to happen again." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"We'll just see about that, Potter." Malfoy said and then walked out of the office.

Harry had to get out of there and get home to his wife, Ginny. Not that he missed her that much, but he needed to fuck her, because he wasn't going to replay the images of Malfoy wanking in his office. Grabbing his stuff, Harry slammed the door and approached Lacey.

"Harry, are you alright? You looked completely flushed and well hot." She smirked, eyeing him carefully.

"I'm fine. Just not feeling well, can you please cancel my afternoon appointments?" He asked, trying to appear calm.

"I can do that Harry. Is there anything else?" She was obviously hitting on him, and right now Harry was so turned on that he wouldn't even mind taking her back to his office and fucking her.

"I just gotta go home." He mumbled as he left the building.

He wanted to go home and take out all this sexual tension on Ginny. He didn't know why he got all aroused by Malfoy, because Harry definitely wasn't gay. Thinking back on his years at Hogwarts, he did remember checking out the guys after Quidditch, but that was only part of his teenage hormones. Then he remembered all the fights and quarrels him and Malfoy used to get into constantly. One thing about Malfoy, Harry had to admit, he really knew how to get a rise out of him. Malfoy was the only person who could push Harry beyond his own limits, which would result in violent reactions from Harry. Harry smirked; he and Malfoy were always at each other's throats, trying to up the other.

Finally Harry was home. He couldn't have felt anymore relieved; well he would be completely relieved after he found Ginny. Slamming the door, Harry ran upstairs in search for his wife.


	4. Problems in Paradise

AN: Here's another chapter! Again, I own nothing except the grammar errors. Thanks to all my reviewers, but I want more! =)

Dealing with Obsession

Chapter 4: Problems in Paradise

Harry practically ran up the stairs, searching for Ginny.

"Ginny!" He yelled.

"Harry, I am in the bedroom." She replied.

Harry found her folding the laundry and putting it away. He immediately rushed up to her and slammed her against the wall, crashing his lips on to hers in an angry manner. Forcing his tongue inside of her mouth, Harry began ripping at her clothes. Trying to remove them the quickest he could. His fingers were tangling themselves in her red hair, as he kissed her harshly, nibbling and biting on her tongue.

"I want to fuck you so bad, Ginny. All I could do at work was think about the amazing sex we had, last night. I couldn't concentrate properly because of you." He lied.

"Harry, please you're hurting me." She moaned as he pulled her legs up around his waist.

"I want to fuck you raw, Ginny." He growled as he grasped her breasts tight, rubbing his erection against her crotch forcefully.

Ginny kissed him softly, trying to slow things down, but Harry only grabbed and rubbed against her in a very disturbing manner. Pinning her arms above her head, Harry started sucking on her neck as his other hand slid between her legs rubbing against her wet center.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he slammed her into the wall as his fingers forcefully entered her.

"Harry, stop!" She cried. "You're hurting me. I don't like this rough sex."

Harry immediately stopped and withdrew his hand and just stared at her.

"Ginny, I'm fucking hard as hell for you and I want to fuck your brains out, but you won't let me?" He asked incredulously.

"Harry, the way you were slamming my body against the wall it sort of hurt. Can't you go slow and make this romantic?" She asked; placing feather light kisses on his collar bone.

"Ginny, we can do slow and romantic later. I just want to fuck you hard. You can't say you that you don't want it." He grinned.

"I do." She admitted, rubbing his crotch.

"Are you up for trying new things?" He smirked.

"Like?"

"I want to fuck you up the ass!" He said boldly.

"Harry, absolutely not! I am not into that kind of shit! It is disgusting and it is for gay people only." She snorted. "I am a girl and I have a pussy so fuck it!"

"I just want to try it." He begged, reaching around her waist, giving her ass a tight squeeze. "Damn, you'd get off like never before."

"I don't care how good the orgasm is, I am not allowing you to stick your cock up my arse!" She exclaimed as she picked up her clothes off the floor.

"Oh come on Ginny, it's not as gross as it seems." He stated.

"Absolutely not", she snapped.

"And you wonder why I never want to have sex with you. You never want to try anything new. It's always on the bed with you on your back. No, you can't ride my cock and you definitely won't try it up the arse. Hell, you won't even give me head. I could easily seek these same pleasures from someone else, but I don't because I'm loyal to you." He exclaimed!

"I am not some girl you found on a corner who you can rough up a bit with violent sex. I deserve to be treated romantically and gentle."

"What?" He asked as he remembered Malfoy explaining that girls' are too gentle for him.

"Look Harry, I am a female with sexual desires too. But I don't like to do it when it's that time of the month, nor do I like to 'ride it' as you say. I definitely think that arse sex is for gay people only and it's very disgusting. Sex is supposed to be a romantic physical action between two people in love. And it is supposed to be slow and gentle. You got to take the time to show the other person just how much they mean to you." She explained in a soft voice. "If sex is just a hurried action then it is nothing more, which means there are no emotions connected. It is all about getting off. And if you feel that way about me then you think of me as nothing more than your own personal sex toy." She

"Never mind, I'll just go wank." He sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You bitch because you want sex, then you bitch because I am too rough for you. Damn Ginny, you ought to be thankful that you're getting it."

"You make me sound like a prostitute!" She growled.

"Oh I can make you feel like a fucking prostitute by paying you." He smirked. "But I can't pay you if you don't put out can I?"

"I can't believe you just said that to me." She squeaked.

"I could always say get on your knees bitch!" He emphasized the last word; and take my cock into your pretty little mouth." When he said that, he didn't expect a mental image of Malfoy on his knees in front of Harry to pop into his mind.

"Fuck", he groaned, rubbing at his crotch. "I want you to suck it!"

"NO!" She yelled. "Not when you're talking all nasty toward me."

"Don't you like it dirty?" He said, licking his lips.

"Harry, this is not you. Something happened. Something made you this hard up." She commented.

"No one at work turns me on. The only person that turns me on is you, Ginny." He replied, trying to ignore the images of Malfoy wanking in his office.

"Look, Harry the sex was amazing last night and I don't want to fight so I am going shopping." She stated clearly.

"Hey do yourself a favor and buy a dildo, because that will be the only thing to fuck you tonight." He hissed.

"Fuck you, Harry!" She yelled.

"No thanks you've already turned me down." He said in a bored tone.

With that Ginny walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Harry released a deep breath and collapsed on to his bed. Now he could finally get off after having been tortured most of the day, especially by Malfoy. Damn that little blonde prick.

"Oh hell", Harry moaned as he thought about Malfoy rubbing his own prick in his office today. "I am not gay." He said to himself.

He quickly undid his pants and tossed them in the floor, giving his aching cock the release from the material confinements. Right now he really wished Ginny would get on her little knees and suck him off, but that was too disgusting for her. Taking his middle finger, Harry rolled it around the tip, smearing the clear liquid around. Closing his eyes he actually imagined Malfoy dropping to his knees, in Harry's office, and taking his leaking cock into his mouth. Thos full pale lips sucking on it mildly as his other hand stroked the shaft. Harry's own hands started moving up and down his cock swiftly. He knew he couldn't hang on much longer for he had endured too much torture.

His hips thrust rapidly into his hand, sliding up and down as he moaned and wriggled. Harry could feel his orgasm building as he tugged and yanked on his cock recklessly. He imagined slamming Malfoy up against the walls at work and crashing their lips together. Their tongues fighting a violent battle for domination, in which neither was ready to give in. Harry imagined that Malfoy's lips were soft, but not delicate like a girls'. He wanted nothing more than to feel those lips all over his body. With that thought, Harry growled Malfoy's name as he arched his back, shooting his hot load on to his hand and stomach.

Harry had never come that hard before. He lay in bed breathing heavily, realizing that he just had one hell of an orgasm thanks to Malfoy. Harry then realized that there was some kind of hidden attraction to the blonde, maybe his subconscious had suppressed it, but deep inside Harry had some type of feelings for Malfoy. That also meant that he was not one hundred percent straight either.

"Fuck", he groaned.

If Malfoy hadn't showed up in his office and turned his world completely upside-down then he wouldn't be having this internal battle with himself. Harry had to admit that Malfoy wasn't ugly looking; in fact, with those pale lips and porcelain-like skin and the eyes that seemed to hold so much Malfoy was incredibly sexy. This was bad. Harry was married. Thoughts like these would qualify as cheating on her, and that's the last thing he would want to do. He and Ginny may not always get along, but he would never want to betray her. Right now Harry was so damn confused he didn't know what to do. He could tell Malfoy that he could no longer see him as a patient and forget all about him, but that just seemed so unlikely. Harry could never forget the way Malfoy's face looked as he came. Harry could also continue to see Malfoy as a patient of course, and ignore the feelings which he had. That seemed like the best option. Harry just had to learn how to control the desires for Malfoy.

Harry decided to take a shower and get dressed before Ginny had returned. Perhaps if he could persuade Ginny into doing experimental things like giving him head or trying it up the arse, maybe he wouldn't have these built up desires for Malfoy. If he could release his sexual tension on his wife, the way he wanted then perhaps the whole Malfoy issue would dissolve. He decided he wouldn't think on the matter anymore or else it was going to give him a migraine.

"I'm back, Harry." She said bored tone.

"Did you get anything?" He asked, trying to be nice.

"Did you get off?" She smirked.

"Hell yeah." He admitted. "I wanked until I came so hard." He winked.

"You're so disgusting, Harry."

"You asked, and I didn't feel the need to lie."

"What did you imagine me actually sucking your limp dick for once?" She snorted.

"I have to imagine it, because you sure as hell won't do it." He retorted. "I don't see what the big deal is about sucking cock."

"You would suck cock?" Ginny asked in shock.

"No", he said catching himself. "I meant I don't see why you find it so disgusting, going down on me."

"The taste is awful, and I don't like my mouth being filled up by some guys prick."

"I've went down on you before and the taste isn't that bad." He reminded her.

"I didn't like the way you're tongue felt. It made me feel dirty." She replied.

"Damn, Ginny when you going to realize sex is dirty. It's supposed to be raw hot and completely dirty." He said quoting Malfoy's words.

"Well you're definitely not getting that kind of sex from me." She snapped as she headed upstairs to put away her items.

The next week was filled with drama and lots of arguing mainly from Ginny, because once again Harry tried to ravish her, and once again she pushed him away. They had only slept together once, and it was awful, until Harry imagined that he was with Malfoy and that sent him completely over the edge. Most of the nights when Ginny finally fell asleep, he would wank himself off to the thoughts of kissing Malfoy, but his recent fantasy consisted of the blonde going down on him during one of their sessions.

Ginny had also started fighting about moving back to the wizarding world. Harry had almost blurted that he would if Malfoy would, but he stopped himself. Ginny had absolutely no clue that Harry had been seeing Draco Malfoy as a patient. She would probably flip out on him. That would only give her more of a reason to bitch at him, so he thought it would be best if he never mentioned it. The less she knows the better he is.

Harry got up that morning only to realize that it was time for his and Malfoy's third session to take place. He was nervous as he fumbled to tie his tie.

"Need help?" Ginny asked.

"I can manage." He stammered.

"Why are you so nervous Harry? Is there someone new coming in to see you at work?" She said sourly.

"None other than my usual patients and trust me they don't excite me." He said dully, well all except for Malfoy. But he didn't dare say that last part aloud.

Harry didn't know if Malfoy would show up or not, especially after wanking in his office. Harry found himself oddly looking forward to seeing the blonde. As soon as he parked, he remained in his car trying to make his already half-erect cock to dissipate. But no luck; he just decided to ignore it. After all it wasn't exactly that noticeable.

"Good morning, Harry." Lace greeted him. "Any news?"

"Well let's see Mrs. Sparks needs you to write her a new prescription for her anti-schizophrenic medicine, and Mr. Harper needs says the new pills you gave him make him hallucinate." She answered.

"I'll get right on that, Lacey. I should have the new scripts by the end of the day." Harry said as he walked into his office.

He sat in his chair and took out the files for the patients Lacey had informed him of, and began updating them when his mind started to drift. There he was sitting in his leather chair now all he wanted was Malfoy down on his knees. The picture of Malfoy sucking on his cock, made him fully erect.

"Oh shit." He said to himself.

Glancing up at the clock, Malfoy would be there in exactly thirty minutes. There was no way Harry had time to wank, clean himself up and then act professional. Nothing would make it go away, and he cursed Malfoy to no end. It was his entire fault, after all. If Malfoy never came back here, then Harry's life wouldn't be as complicated as it was.

Instantly Harry saw his heavy door swing open and in walked Malfoy. Well, he practically strolled into the room exuding confidence that Harry didn't pick up on before, and his natural arrogance was back.

"Holy shit", he muttered. "This is going to be hell." Because Harry decided, that Malfoy had never looked sexier.

"Hello." Harry said quietly.

"Oh don't pretend you aren't excited to see me." Malfoy smirked, sitting down on the leather sofa.

Harry instantly flashed back to their last session. He could recall just exactly how Malfoy looked with his head tossed back, eyes clenched shut and his mouth slightly opened as his hand stroked his cock inside of his pants. Immediately Harry regretted allowing the memory to surface.

"Potter, come on talk." Malfoy chuckled.

"Why are you so cheerful? I suspect some one got fucked?" He hissed.

"Potter, I don't fuck just anyone, and no I didn't. I wanked multiple times after I left here." He smirked. "I'm sure Ginny loved the way you fucked her."

Harry burst out into a sarcastic laugh and glared at Malfoy. "She wouldn't let me fuck her."

"What was wrong with her?" Malfoy asked still smirking.

"She said I was too hard too rough for her." Harry explained. "I shoved her against the wall and ripped her shirt from her body and I tried to fuck her, but she said I hurt her and was being too wild. Then she went on and said that sex was supposed to be romantic. So I tried to persuade her into doing arse sex, and she automatically turned me down."

"I didn't know you were such an animal." He said licking his lips.

"Wait, why am I discussing my sex issues with you?" Harry stumbled.

"I find it rather interesting that your own wife won't allow you to do her from the behind. Why didn't you tell her to suck you off instead?" Malfoy questioned.

"She thinks sucking cock is gross." Harry snarled.

"Why in the fuck did you marry her for? She won't put out. She won't give head. What is her purpose?" Malfoy snapped.

"Giving head is one of my special talents." The blonde smirked licking his lips. "I love the way it tastes and when a bloke comes all over my face."

"I know you're addicted to cock, Malfoy, but this is not about my sex problems it's about you. Now it's time to get busy." Harry stated.

"Get busy at what exactly is that Potter?" He said in a husky voice. "What is it you want?"

"We need to….er…get started discussing your addictions to cock." Harry mumbled.

"Or perhaps your new fascination with it", the blonde snickered.

"I don't have a new fascination with cock." Harry retorted.

"Then why are you so nervous today, Potter? You're usually all calm and collected, but you're wreck." Malfoy commented.

"Thanks, you always know how to make people feel good don't you?" Harry said, dripping with sarcasm.

"You have no idea, Potter." He winked.

"I am ignoring your sexual comments, Malfoy." He snapped. "Now, last time we left off…"

"The session ended right once I got off in this very chair, Potter. Do you remember that?" He whispered, putting his hands on the arms of Harry's chair.

"Hell yeah." He moaned.

"You enjoyed it." Malfoy breathed, staring right into Harry's deep emerald eyes. "You're enjoying this."

"No", was all Harry could say.

"You always were a terrible liar, Potter, besides that bulge in your pants proves me right." Malfoy replied, placing his hands on Harry's inner thigh.

"Malfoy", Harry said in a warning tone.

"What? You can't say you haven't been fantasizing about this."

"I haven't." Harry lied yet again. He wasn't going to confess to Malfoy that all he did was replay the wanking incident over and over.

"You're so hard right now, Potter, and I'm not even touching your cock. I can tell because you keep squirming in your seat, and your eyes are squeezed shut as if to try to make this go away. You want to come." Malfoy hissed in his ear.

"Stop it." Harry moaned, not really sure if he meant it. Malfoy's warm breath against his skin sent all kinds of electric pulses straight to erection.

Harry rolled his hips towards Malfoy's hands. Sexual desire and pleasure had taken over his mind; he couldn't even ask Malfoy a proper question if he wanted to. He knew he wouldn't be able to form a complete complex thought. This shouldn't even be happening, but now Harry had no control to stop it.

Malfoy slowly slid his hand from Harry's thigh right to his aching crotch and pressed down.

"Oh hell", moaned Harry, rolling his hips into Malfoy's hand.

"You're so fucking hard, Potter." He grunted, nibbling on Harry's ear. "Now tell me did you think about our last little session while you got off at night?"

"None of your fucking business", Harry groaned.

"Tell me or I will stop." Malfoy said harshly. "Because I know you really don't want me to stop do you, Potter?"

"Fuck", he groaned, rolling his hips harder into Malfoy's hands. "You want to know exactly what I thought, Malfoy?"

"Tell me every dirty detail." He smirked, licking the nape of Harry's neck.

"I thought of you giving me head right here. I pictured you down on your knees with that pretty mouth of yours filled with my cock." Harry confessed.

"Can I?" Malfoy offered.

Harry was in shock, Malfoy offered to suck his cock just like he had imagined. Harry had so many reasons to say no, but he really couldn't think of them at the moment; instead he nodded his head.

"Fuck yeah." Malfoy smirked, looking right into Harry's eyes. "I've wanted this too Harry."

Slowly Malfoy unzipped Harry's pants and slid them down to his ankles. Harry's boxers were already damp from his pre-come and Malfoy inhaled the manly scent and shivered with delight. Dipping his fingers into the waist band of Harry's silk boxers, Malfoy slowly pulled them down as he placed light kisses on Harry's stomach. He moaned and nodded for Malfoy to continue. Pushing the boxers down above his pants, Malfoy's finger ran across Harry's entire length.

"Shit", he breathed as waves of pleasure seemed to take him under.

"Damn Potter, who knew that you were hiding this tool between your legs." Malfoy said in appreciation. "It's so fucking hard."

Harry closed his eyes and spread his legs further, allowing Malfoy all the access he needed. With his hands on Harry's hips, Malfoy leaned down and kissed the tip of Harry's cock, licking up the pre-come with a quick swipe of his tongue. The sensation made Harry's body tremble with pure delight. He parted his lips and took the head in his mouth and started sucking gingerly.

"Malfoy", Harry moaned as he felt the warmth of his mouth around his cock. The true feeling had nothing on any of his fantasies; it was way better.

Malfoy's tongue slid around the tip and down the shaft as his lips took in more of Harry's length, making him gasp. Harry took his hands and slowly ran his fingers through his silky strands as he felt his entire cock being engulfed by Malfoy's mouth. The sensation sent sparks through his entire body, making him thrust his hips upward and his grip in his hair tighten.

"Fuck!"

His tongue rolled around his shaft and back up to the tip, flicking against the slit as his hands grasped Harry's balls squeezing them slightly. Harry moaned and whimpered thrusting his hips faster into Malfoy's face.

"Suck it, Malfoy." He panted.

Malfoy's blonde head was soon bobbing up and down rapidly on Harry's cock. Harry looked down and watched Malfoy suck him off, and he thought it was incredibly sexy. Sizzling fire started to build through Harry's body, as his orgasm started to near. With his hands, Harry shoved Malfoy down on his cock, hard, rocking his hips right into him. His body was blazing and nothing else mattered except for the feel of Malfoy's lips around his cock. He bit his lip to stifle the moans, because he sure didn't want anyone else hearing him.

"Fuck Malfoy….oh hell", he panted heavily. "Don't you fucking stop!"

Malfoy continued sucking on Harry's cock with such strong fervent dedication, squeezing his balls lightly. Slowly Malfoy pulled off his cock, and looked up at Harry. "I want you to come for me."

He practically swallowed Harry's length, as Harry ground his hips into his face, holding his head right in place. Arching his back, Harry growled out "Malfoy", as his orgasm took over his body, vibrating every nerve cell he had. He shot his load straight down Malfoy's throat, who didn't seem to miss a drop. Malfoy's tongue licked and sucked until he got every last drop. Harry's body was now shuddering with pure bliss as he collapsed back into the chair; his body covered in sweat.

"Damn, Malfoy…" Harry breathed.

"You're so fucking delicious, Potter." He said, licking his lips. "You wanna taste?"

Before Harry could even object to the kiss, Malfoy crashed their lips together. And once again, Harry's hands found their way into his blonde strands pulling him closer. The taste wasn't as bad as he expected, and he found himself wanting more as their tongues fought brutally against each other. Harry didn't have to hold anything back while kissing Malfoy like he did Ginny; in fact, the harder he kissed, the more he wanted. He just couldn't seem to get enough of Draco Malfoy's lips.


	5. Sex, Lies and Secrets

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, my grandmother has been in the hospital and I've been a bit preoccupied. All mistakes are my own, and the characters belong to J.K.

R&R

Dealing with Obsession

Chapter 5: Sex, Lies, and Secrets

The rest of Harry's working day seemed to pass rather slowly and maybe that was because he hardly focused on his patients and more on Malfoy. Harry was debating with himself if he should regret the activities that took place today during his session with Malfoy. Part of him felt guilty because he had technically cheated on his wife, but then he had never had some one suck him off quite like Malfoy did. It was one of the best blowjobs Harry had ever received. Merlin knows Ginny was too disgusted to do anything exciting in the bedroom. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the way Malfoy's lips felt wrapped around his cock, sucking it with such eagerness and want. Then the kiss was enough to make Harry hard again; his body began burning with desire once more. Malfoy and those damn pale kissable lips were going to drive him insane.

Harry walked into his house to find Ginny sitting at the table writing a letter. All he could do was think of Malfoy and how he felt. Did this mean that Harry was gay? He didn't know, and frankly he didn't care either. The only thing he wanted was to see Malfoy again, but he knew that they couldn't carry on this secret affair. Nothing could absolutely come of it, and that's why Harry had to see him so he could explain to Malfoy that it could never happen again. The thought of Harry never feeling Malfoy's lips on him disappointed him as if he were about to lose something special. No, it wasn't professional of Harry so he had to end it before they got carried away.

"Hey babe, I didn't see you come in." Ginny said sweetly, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things. " He replied kissing her back quickly. "Who were you writing to?"

"Hermione, I explained to her that you weren't ready to move back, and that she could rent her flat to someone else. I told her that I missed her and Ron, and that we would come and visit when you get a weekend off." Ginny answered.

"I am glad." He smiled. He really wasn't ready to leave the muggle world just yet, especially now that Malfoy was involved.

"When is your next weekend off?" Ginny asked.

"This weekend", he replied.

"Great, so you will go with me?" She asked happily.

"Sure."

"Harry, what is wrong? You act so bored." She snorted.

"I have had a long day at work." He simply said. "I am going to go rest and then eat."

"Right."

Harry collapsed on to the bed with his hands behind his head staring at ceiling, trying to make sense of the day. Malfoy had sucked him off, just like he fantasized. Only the reality was a hell of a lot better than any fantasy Harry could create. Just replaying the whole thing in his mind made him aroused and Harry's hand slowly slipped into his pants and began rubbing at his cock. He just wish Ginny would go down on him every once in a while, but then again he didn't think Ginny had the talents that Malfoy did with those dangerous lips of his. He knew he was right, Ginny couldn't even compare to what Malfoy was capable of. A smirk crossed his face as he remembered exactly how the blonde looked on his knees with his mouth full of Harry. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Harry's hand was wrapped tightly around his cock as he pumped it swiftly, moaning and groaning. This time he imagined reciprocating the activity to Malfoy. He wanted to know what the blonde tasted like and how he felt inside his mouth as he came. That lead to his own orgasm as his juice spilled onto his hand and trousers. Quickly he rushed to the bathroom to clean up. He stared and looked at himself in the mirror; he didn't look any different, but Harry felt different now.

Looking back at his time during Hogwarts, Harry didn't think he showed any signs of being attracted to blokes. He was always looking at girls, like Cho Chang and Ginny. He frowned at that last one; wondering how exactly they ended up with each other. Remembering Malfoy and how he acted back in school, Harry couldn't help but notice the passion Malfoy was always carrying with him. Everything Malfoy did, he did with a confident passion and that including pushing Harry over the edge, riling him up. He never really understood why the blonde hated him so much in school, and that was something he was going to find out during their next session together.

Taking a deep breath, Harry decided to put all of his sexual issues behind him and walk downstairs. It was only fair that he spend a reasonable amount with Ginny, after all she is his wife. Ginny sat at the table eating a bowl of soup she had made. The look on her face was sad and lonely. Harry wondered if she was ever really happy with him.

"Hey, Gin", he said softly.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked, not even looking at him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you going to eat?"

"Not hungry", he mumbled.

"What's wrong? You're acting odd."

"I just got some things to think about, right now."

"I am your wife. You can discuss these things with me you know?" She snapped.

Harry held back a chuckle. The thought of actually confessing to his wife that he might be gay amused him. He really didn't think that would go well with her.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, Ginny." He answered.

"I wish you would quit holding in all your emotions and express them." She hissed.

"I have always been like that." He snarled.

"Sometimes I do not get you, Harry." She huffed.

"I don't get me either", sighed Harry.

The rest of the night with Ginny was pretty quiet mainly because Harry tended to avoid her. He only spoke to her if he needed to or in response to her. Right now he really didn't have any idea of what to say to her, and he certainly had no desire to touch her or even kiss her. Because Ginny's kisses were nothing compared to how Malfoy's lips felt crushed against his, as their tongues fought together.

The next day, Harry had scheduled off, but he really didn't want to spend his whole day with Ginny. When she cooked breakfast, they both ate together in complete silence. At this point, Harry really didn't know what to say to her. Sorry was just overused and overrated, and Ginny was not going to tolerate his fake apologies.

"Harry, you're awful quiet this morning." She observed.

"Ginny, I just don't feel good." He answered. Which has half true; if his mind wasn't corrupted with the thoughts of Draco Malfoy, he would be just fine.

"I love you, Harry and I want us to work things out. I know marriage isn't supposed to be easy, but it's supposed to be exciting, and I think we've lost our excitement somewhere between fighting about moving and sex." She said softly.

"I do want to work on things Ginny, but sometimes you only think about yourself and what you want. Never do you take into consideration how I feel about things or what I want." Harry replied lowly.

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked, drinking her juice.

"I prefer to stay right here in the muggle world for a little bit, and sex with you would be amazing if you would try new things. But I am not going to push you on the sex thing."

"Harry, I wouldn't mind staying here if I didn't feel like you were being such a coward and hiding from the wizarding world." She snapped.

"Why in the hell would I decide to hide from the wizarding world now? There is no Voldemort looking to kill me or any Death Eaters hunting me or my friends down. If I was going to hide I would have done it when Voldemort was still alive, not now." He growled. "I deserve a break from it all. Ever since I was eleven years old I had the weight of everyone's lives on my shoulder. I didn't have to do a damn thing about it, but I did. I took it as my responsibility to stop Voldemort. And it took me six fucking years to destroy him, Ginny, and in the process I lost a lot of friends and suffered a lot of injuries. Don't you think I deserve a fucking break from all the damn chaos of being a wizard?"

Ginny tried to interrupt him, but he cut her off.

"All I ever wanted was a chance to live a quiet private life with out all the publicity. I was sick of my name being on the Daily Prophet, every fucking day. I didn't like it. I didn't want all this fucking fame; it was handed to me when I was an infant. Every year at Hogwarts, Voldemort was there trying to kill me, whether it be in the form of another teacher, or in the form of a pathetic book. Oh Ginny dear, don't you ever forget that I saved your life during my second year." He snarled.

"Harry, I never forget that you saved me that year. I have been and always will be thankful for that." She sobbed.

"Well you sure don't treat me like you're grateful", he spat.

"Harry, that was back in our second year. I haven't forgotten, but I never thought you were cruel enough to hold it against me for the rest of our lives."

"Do you realize if it wasn't for me you'd be dead?!"

"Stop it Harry! Then why did you do it? Why did you save me for?"

"Well, I certainly didn't want anyone's death hanging over me for eternity, especially if it was my best mate's sister." Harry said honestly. "I may be a fucking arse sometimes, but I never would let anyone die if I could help it."

"No, not the famous Harry Potter, he'll save everyone except his own fucking marriage." She hissed.

"I don't have to take this Ginny, I am leaving!"

"That's it always run away when things get tough you fucking pathetic coward!" She screamed.

Harry's blood was boiling with anger as he stared at her.

"I am sick and fucking tired of you calling me a coward! I never once ran away from anything. I was always in the center of the battlefield, fighting for everyone else's life. I could have died many times. I stood right in the face of Death and I didn't even blink my fucking eyes bitch! I'd like to see you standing there face to face with Voldemort knowing that either one of you is going to die. You haven't done the shit I had to do, Ginny. You are the coward, always running away from everything and hiding." He bellowed, tossing his glass plate at the wall, shattering it into small shards on the floor.

"I get it; you're not afraid to fight, but when it comes to relationships you just run off and get drunk!" She yelled, throwing a spoon at him.

"No, I wasn't running away Ginny, I was leaving. You never stop nagging me. It's always about what you want and you don't fucking care how I feel. You act like a spoiled little bitch, and frankly you need to get the fuck over it because you can't have every damn thing you want. Life doesn't work that way, bitch!" Harry retorted coldly.

Ginny automatically burst into tears. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to her with a smirk on his face.

"Cut the dramatic shit, Gin. I don't fall that easily", and with that he walked out the door.

Harry wanted to see Malfoy, but he just didn't want to show up at his flat. That would appear pathetic and desperate, and Malfoy certainly didn't like pathetic or desperate. Harry should go back and apologize to Ginny, but he really didn't care about her at the moment. Making her cry, Harry hoped that he had finally gotten through to the selfish bitch. Grinding his teeth, he went to a local coffee shop. Maybe Malfoy liked coffee too, and he would see him. Running his fingers through his tousled hair, Harry groaned at how immature he was acting. He could always go to Malfoy's flat and tell him that he had another fight with Ginny. But what if Malfoy had a house guest? What if he were with another bloke? That thought alone made Harry sick to his stomach and angry. He figured that he was already pissed at Ginny, but why should he care if Malfoy had another bloke over? He let out a low growl in frustration.

Harry resorted to purchasing a ticket to see a muggle movie, which he knew absolutely nothing about. He just wanted a quiet place to sit and think. The room was dark and there were only a few people in the front rows; that's why Harry took a seat in the very back corner.

Ginny was getting on his last nerve with all of her nagging and constant bitching at him. He wasn't happy with her anymore and he wondered what had gone wrong. Even before Malfoy showed up and turned Harry's world completely upside-down, things were not going well for Ginny and Harry. They fought, but not as bad as they do now. It was Harry who never really wanted to have sex with her and she was always whining about it. Examining Ginny's body, Harry didn't find it repulsive; she was attractive…for a woman. Well, he could deal with the fact that he was no longer sexually attracted to Ginny, perhaps once Malfoy was out of the picture they could work things out and be a happy couple. The thought of Malfoy leaving, made Harry sad. He really didn't want Malfoy to leave, but they couldn't continue their sexual activities, and that saddened Harry more. Harry came to the conclusion that he wouldn't allow any more sexual activities occur between him and Malfoy, but he would continue to see Malfoy as a patient. As far as things with Ginny, he would try his best to be nice to her.

Days passed where Harry and Ginny even slept in different rooms; of course, Ginny got the bedroom while Harry slept on the couch. They hardly spoke to each other, and when they did it was short responses. Harry spent as much time as possible away from her, even if it was at a coffee shop or at his office thinking about Malfoy. Ginny cried herself to sleep most nights, and there wasn't anything Harry could do.

Harry went to work that morning with out giving Ginny any kind of acknowledgement. Too much time had passed and there was nothing he could really say to her. He felt as if their marriage were falling apart and there really wasn't any way for him to fix it, unless he sacrificed his happiness for Ginny.

When he got to his office, Lacey sat behind her desk with a smile stretched across her face as she looked at Harry. Lacey really was a good secretary, even if she was constantly flirting with him. She was damn good at her job, and didn't even complain one a bit about anything Harry asked her to do.

"Good morning Lacey." He said politely.

"Harry, sir, when I got here there was a young blonde man sitting outside your office. He was quite shaky and looked to be miserable." She began.

Harry new exactly who she was talking about, Malfoy. He was here earlier. What did he want? Harry's heart sank as he thought that Malfoy no longer wanted to see him even as a patient.

"I am sorry Harry. I shouldn't have, but the man was a bit snappy saying how important it was for him to see you this morning and that he couldn't wait until his scheduled time. I felt really bad for the man." She explained.

"Where is he? Where did you send him?" Harry asked, tired of waiting on her explanation.

"Oh, he's in your room. I didn't want you to be angry with me." Lacey said.

"No worries. Thank you so much, Lacey." Harry smiled as he ran inside his office.

There sitting behind his own desk was Draco Malfoy with his feet on top and a smirk on his face.

"Took you long enough to get here. I had to act like a mental patient, Potter just to see you. Better be glad that I am a damn good actor." He smirked.

"Malfoy, I only see mental patients…it's called a psychiatrist." Harry chuckled.

"I maybe a patient here, but I am certainly not mental." He snorted as he got up from Harry's chair and walked over to him. "I have been thinking a lot about you."

"As have I", admitted Harry.

"Good. I couldn't wait until this afternoon to see you. I had to see you now." Malfoy announced.

"Did you miss me, Malfoy?" Harry snickered.

"Don't push it, Potter." He whispered as he closed the distance between them; crashing their lips together.

Harry instantly pulled Malfoy closer to him, running his hands along his back. It had been too long since their last kiss, and Harry needed more. Tilting his head, Malfoy began sucking and nibbling on the nape of Harry's neck as soft moans came from his lips.

"Do you know how much I missed this flavor of your skin, Potter?" Malfoy hissed, kissing down his collarbone. "It has become like a damn drug to me. Well, you have become my drug and I am highly addicted so intoxicate me, sexy."

"I am addicted to that mouth of yours, so quit talking and get busy." Harry whispered, licking the side of Malfoy's neck.

Reaching down, Malfoy started rubbing Harry's erection through his black trousers. It didn't take any time for Harry's hands to find Malfoy's crotch as well, rubbing him forcefully. He realized just how bad he actually missed Malfoy, as waves of pleasure washed through his body repeatedly. There was nothing that Harry wanted more than to feel Malfoy's hard body pressed flush against his. Ripping his shirt from his body, Harry's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Malfoy's shirt as well. Malfoy's lips latched onto Harry's neck sucking hungrily as his hands undid Harry's trousers and pushed them down to his ankles.

There was truly something about Draco Malfoy, Harry had to admit. The way he touched him, made his skin burn with desire. It made him feel alive. Malfoy touched him and did things to him that would make Ginny vomit in repulsion, and that mere fact brought a satisfied smirk to his lips. Harry should feel bad for cheating on Ginny, but he didn't because she never pleased him. The only thing she was good for was bitching and nagging at him constantly. Harry let the thoughts of Ginny dissolve as Malfoy's hand grasped his erection firmly, stroking it tentatively. Taking his hand, Harry grabbed Malfoy's cock and slowly moved his hands along the shaft. Both men moaned in pleasure as the rocked their hips together, stroking each other simultaneously. Rubbing their bodies together, created hot friction, making them both pant heavily as Harry felt his climax building.

Malfoy closed the distance between their lips, kissing him vigorously as his tongue slipped into Harry's mouth fighting violently. Harry pulled him closer, running his hands along Malfoy's as he moaned deeply. His body began quivering and Malfoy held him tighter, rocking their hips together as Harry's orgasm rippled through his body like a giant tidal wave; shooting his come all over Malfoy's hands.

"Malfoy", Harry panted, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"That was amazing." The blonde smirked.

Harry sucked and nibbled on the nape of his pale skin gently as his hands combed through his hair.

"We do need to talk." Harry said as he pulled away from Malfoy reluctantly.

"Potter please, stop shrinking me." He groaned.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Malfoy, I am not stupid. I finally realized that you may fancy blokes, but you're only obsessed with one." Harry smirked, rolling his tongue around his lips. "How long, Malfoy?"

"Pardon me, Potter?"

"How long have you been obsessed with me?"

"I have always hated you, Potter." He spat.

"But you don't now; so sometime you must have realized that there is a thin line between hate and love." He chuckled.

"I do not love you, Potter. I just simply think you are very attractive." He hissed, running his hands along Harry's inner thigh.

"I am married, Malfoy, we really shouldn't do this." Harry stated.

"Do you want me to stop seeing you?" He muttered.

"I am cheating on my wife, Malfoy, with you!" He exclaimed, placing his hand over Malfoy's.

"You know you enjoy every touch, every kiss I give you. It gets you off more than Weasley ever dreamed of doing to you. I will do things to you Potter that could make you come so hard you'll pass out." He whispered, leaning in and biting down on his lower lip.

"Malfoy…" He mumbled. "My wife."

"Potter, do you love your wife?" Malfoy blurted.

"Excuse me?" He asked, shocked.

"All I hear is how you can't do this because of your wife, but if you loved her you wouldn't be fucking around with me. Now I want to know if you love her!" He demanded.

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?"

"No, it's not. Nothing between us was ever private, Potter." He growled.

"Fine, I don't know exactly how I feel about Ginny. I suppose I still love her, but there is something mysterious and captivating about you, Malfoy. I love the way you kiss me; so hard and passionate." Harry confessed as he leaned in and crashed their lips together once more; tongues fought violently against each other.

Slowly Malfoy pulled back from Harry's lips, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Time for your next mental case, Potter, and please do not be kissing them." He smirked.

"I can't wait for a whole week to see you again, Malfoy."

"Friday night, meet me at the local bar, and we'll go back to my place." He breathed into Harry's ear, nibbling on it.

"Damn, that's three days away." Harry groaned.

"Anxious are we, Potter?" He snickered.

"Just can't wait to feel those damn lips around my cock." He moaned, kissing him.

"I have to go, before your next patient walks in on us, and you get fired, Potter." He chuckled.

"Fine go." Harry groaned.

After Malfoy left, Harry's day at work passed rather slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and the next time they would be able to see each other. Harry knew that this couldn't get to out of hand or else Ginny would definitely find out. Harry just wanted something fun and exciting in his life at the moment and that was exactly what Malfoy was. He lit up Harry's day, and not to mention his body. Every time the blonde even touched him, his entire body felt like it was ablaze. The day finally came to an end, and Harry was forced to return home to Ginny, which was the last place he would want to be.

"Harry, we need to talk." She said calmly as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"What's going on Ginny?" He asked.

"Harry, our marriage is falling apart and I want to fix it. I am sorry for always nagging at you, but I just believe we could do better than this mediocre muggle life. You are a very powerful wizard, Harry and I don't want you to throw your powers away." She explained.

"I am not going to throw my powers away, Ginny. I will return to the wizarding world, but not today." He said quietly, as his mind drifted to the thoughts of Malfoy.

"Harry, I want us to be happy again." She smiled, placing her hand on his.

He immediately cringed at her touch; it was not like Malfoy's at all. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed the images of Malfoy to wash over him. He could feel his cock hardening at the memories that took place just hours ago.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" She shouted.

"Yes, I am Gin." He mumbled.

"Harry James Potter!" She exclaimed. "You are such a liar and I know you are hiding something!"

"Ginny, I have nothing to hide from you at all." He said in a seriously convincing voice.

"There is something going on with you and I will find out what it is!"


	6. Burning With Desire

Author Note: I own nothing except the errors in this story. Please R&R. Thanks to all my reviewers

Who keep me motivated, you guys rock!

Dealing with Obsession

Chapter 6: Burning with Desire

That night, Harry came home and just glanced at Ginny who was sitting on the couch wrapped up in one of her books. Harry tried to ignore her, but Ginny through the book down.

"Harry", she called.

"Yeah Ginny." He replied.

"Are you not even going to talk to me?" She snapped.

"You were enjoying your book; I didn't want to interrupt you." He lied.

"You usually leave your office around five, it's after six now. Where have you been?"

"Some of the appointments got held back. I had um an important meeting that I wasn't aware of until I arrived." He answered, trying not to think of Malfoy.

"I am going to get that secretary of yours fired, because I know you're fucking her!" Ginny snarled, jumping off the couch.

"I am not fucking my secretary, Ginny." He laughed at that accusation.

"Harry, please quit lying to me. You're getting off somehow." She said, pinning him against the wall.

"Yeah, I get off when I wank, Ginny." He snapped.

"How come you don't fuck me?" She said, nibbling on his ear.

"You really want to know why I don't fuck you, Ginny?" He hissed, tangling his fingers around her red hair tightly and pulling her face only inches from his.

"I like it rough. I don't like it easy and romantic. I want to bend you over the couch and pound my dick into your tight round ass with my fingers buried deep inside your wet pussy. I want to fuck you so hard that you could taste it in your mouth." He hissed, biting her lip. "But you won't let me do that. Right now I want to force you down on your knees and shove my cock into your mouth and make you suck me dry."

"Harry, you have such a filthy mouth." Ginny sighed.

"I want you to climb on top of me and ride me. I'd slam into you, making you scream my name as I filled your body with my spunk."

"I never heard you talk such filth before." She said, rubbing her hands on his chest.

He automatically pushed them away because it just didn't feel the same after Malfoy touched him.

"Ginny, you're fragile and I could easily break you by slamming you into the wall and shoving my tongue half-way down your throat and thrusting my cock into you. I don't want to hurt you." He smirked.

"What if I let you? What if I let you try these things on me?" She hesitated, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Would you suck my cock?" He asked bluntly, licking his lips.

"No! I can't. The thought of sucking cock in general disgusts me."

"Oh Ginny you're such a prude." He sighed as he shoved past her and went upstairs.

Harry knew that Ginny really wouldn't try any new sexual experiments; she was only doing to see if Harry would reveal any information. Ginny knew how to play games, but Harry was better, besides he already knew all of Ginny's games.

"Ginny, come on suck my cock." He whispered in her ear. "You know you want to feel me come all in your mouth."

"Harry James, I am not some trashy whore!" She snapped.

"I'm hard." He said, licking her ear.

"You're gross."

He grabbed her by the waist and smashed their mouths together, creating a very sloppy and wet kiss. Ginny immediately pulled away.

"Damn Harry, are you trying to swallow my face?" She growled.

"What is with you? Why are you so horny after you come home from work?" She asked.

"I'm constantly horny because I don't get any sex." He lied; his eyes glistening. "And you won't let me fuck you properly."

"I will lie down on my back and let you fuck me, Harry. I am not into this kinky sex that you seem to have a fascination with."

"That's boring sex. I want it wild, raw, hard, needy." He breathed.

"Who at work as got you this aroused? There is someone that is doing something to you, Harry." She stated.

"Oh yeah let me tell you my mental patients give me one hell of an erection." He laughed.

"Who are you thinking about when you jack off?"

"I'm thinking about sex." He said simply. Harry didn't think it wise to add that he was thinking about sex with Malfoy.

"With who? Who do you imagine you're pounding the needle dick of yours into?" She said bitterly

"Excuse me; I do not have a needle dick, Ginny." He snapped back. "I don't think about anyone in particular."

"Harry, talk to me. Our marriage is already on the rocks, and you're fantasizing about fucking someone else."

"I already explained to you that my sexual needs go way past your beliefs, and what I fantasize about is really not your business. That's why it's called a fantasy, because it's something unattainable."

"So there is someone else?" Who has got you this hard up, Harry?"

"My fantasies, my business." He growled as he slammed the bathroom door.

His cock was aching for release. Closing his eyes he imagined Malfoy down on his knees with his mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking gingerly. The thought made Harry squirm; he had to have release. If he could he would throw Ginny on the bed and shove his cock right up her ass and fuck her like he would Malfoy.

"Harry, are you wanking in there?" She shouted through the door.

"Why you want to watch?" He retorted.

"Why in the hell, would I want to watch my husband get off, while thinking of some other bimbo."

"Will you suck me off?"

"Harry, stop being crude! I am not putting your cock in my mouth."

"I don't get it, Ginny." He said, swinging the door open. "You have changed a lot, and then you bitch me out."

"What are you talking about?" She responded loudly.

"I remember when it was my sixth year and your fifth; before we ever got together you were with Dean Thomas." Harry said.

"Yeah, you jealous?"

"Yeah, because you sucked his cock all the time, Ginny. Don't act so surprised. I know a hell of a lot about you. You even let him fuck you up the arse. You were quite the sex craved slut back then." He smirked.

"I was experimenting, Harry James. That's why I don't do it now, because I didn't like it." She yelled.

"Oh you couldn't have hated it too much when you were screaming for him to fuck you harder. And if you hated it you wouldn't have done it more than twice, but you and Thomas were at it every chance you could. The first spare room you came across; you'd be bent over the wooden desk with him pounding you from behind and yanking on your hair." Harry explained. "You like sex Ginny. You like rough sex, but you don't like rough sex with me."

"That's my private life, Harry! How did you find out all these things?" She cried. "Fine you want to go down memory lane? The whole time I was with you during our sixth year, you had this very odd obsession with Draco Malfoy."

Harry swore he stopped breathing, when Ginny spat his name from her lips.

"He was up to something." He stated bitterly. "And I was right."

"You were always checking that map to see where he was or you were under your stupid cloak following him. Everything you did sixth year revolved around stalking Malfoy. It was quite unnerving." She explained.

"I was just trying to find out what he was up to, Ginny. After all he did let the Death Eaters into the school that night. I just couldn't figure out how he was doing it. Besides what's this got to do with you fucking Thomas?" He growled.

"Harry, you and Malfoy have a history of violence. You were always at each other's throat, trying to rile each other up. You were always trying to up Malfoy, and Malfoy was trying to up you. It's just weird that you two had such a fixation for each other." Ginny said.

"Now you're insinuating that I was fucking around with Malfoy in school?" Harry laughed at the irony.

"Why not? It makes perfect sense!"

"Sense? How? I am not gay." He exclaimed; his blood boiling with anger.

"Half of the school assumed that you two were fucking. Every time you and Malfoy got in a fight, you had to be touching him and vice versa. Neither of you could keep your hands off the other. I'm sure you enjoyed his hard body against yours." She smirked.

Harry felt his body flush, as he imagined Malfoy's pale hard frame pressed right against his with their lips tangled in a violent kiss. He bit down on his lips to keep from moaning. Friday was too far away; he needed to feel Malfoy against him now!

"That's crazy", he muttered. His mind was too clouded to think of any other kind of response.

"I seem to have struck a nerve." She smirked, getting closer to Harry.

"Yeah, you're on my last nerve Ginny and if you don't shut it about the whole Malfoy thing I'm going to walk out of here. Nothing happened between Malfoy and me, and even if it did it's none of your fucking business because that was back in school." He growled angrily as he pushed Ginny out of the way.

He had to get out of there before he accidentally slipped up and mentioned that Malfoy was here in the muggle world and that they were messing around now. Harry needed a drink; he couldn't take anymore of Ginny's nagging. Grabbing his coat he walked out of the bar.

"Harry, where are you going?" She shouted.

"I need some air." He replied harshly, slamming the door behind her.

The bar smelled of cigarette smoke, liquor and sex. Glancing at the dance floor, Harry observed the people rubbing against each other to the beat of the music. Licking his lips, he ordered his whiskey and continued to watch as thoughts of Malfoy rushed through his mind. What was he doing with Malfoy? This was getting dangerous. People could find out. This was on downside to living in the muggle world; Harry had no one to talk to. Right now he wanted to talk to Ron, but he was sure that Ron didn't want to hear about Harry's and Ginny's sex life, or the lack of for that matter.

That night Harry returned home late. He was thankful when he found Ginny curled up in the bed asleep. He had already dealt with her more than he wanted to today. He couldn't help but be a bit concerned with Ginny asking so many questions about Malfoy and insinuating that they had a past together. He knew that Ginny had no idea that Malfoy was here in the muggle world, and he really hoped to keep it that way.

The work week passed rather dully for Harry. He hoped that he would come in one morning and find Malfoy in his office again, but nothing. His mind was going crazy, always thinking of Malfoy, and his body was burning with desire for the blonde. He couldn't wait to put his hands on his body or taste his unique flavor in his hungry mouth. Malfoy had recently become Harry's own personal drug, and he sure as hell needed his fix or he was going to start going into withdraw.

Friday couldn't have come sooner for Harry. He really didn't know how he survived the work week and tolerated Ginny's random bitch sessions. She finally seemed to drop the whole issue with Malfoy, and Harry was certainly thankful for that. He soon found himself completely nervous. What if Malfoy didn't show up? What if he only said that to humiliate Harry? Harry would definitely kick his ass the next time he saw the blonde. Harry was wandering around the house like a chicken missing its head. He didn't want to arrive too early to seem desperate, oh but was he desperate for Malfoy.

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you? You're fidgeting around here like some muggle on drugs." She snorted.

"Nothing's wrong Ginny." He stammered.

"The hell it isn't! You can't even sit still for five minutes." She observed.

"Sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me." He lied; he was just anxious.

"Harry, tomorrow I plan on visiting Ron and Hermione. I haven't seen my brother in ages and I do miss them." She said.

"Sounds great Gin." He said nonchalantly.

Evening approached and Harry found himself upstairs, running gel through his already tousled hair. He wanted to look good this evening. Malfoy was so used to seeing Harry in dress clothes, but now it was time to mix it up a bit. He grabbed a pair of black jeans that he rarely wore, with a black button up shirt along with an emerald green tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked; he felt confident and completely aroused.

"Where the hell are you going dressed like that?" Ginny demanded.

"I have an important meeting at the office tonight." He lied.

"Why so late?"

"I didn't schedule it. I don't want to go, but I am required to, Ginny. There's nothing I can do about this stuff, and please don't start accusing me of going to fuck some random bimbo because I'm not. It's work. It's boring. Get used to it." He snapped as he walked out the door.

Harry arrived at the bar, which was extremely crowded for a Friday night. The smell of tobacco, liquor and sex was even stronger. The stools surrounding the bar were filled with random people downing their booze quickly and scamming the room for a quick fuck. Harry, on the other hand, was scamming the room for a certain person. His body was trembling nervously, as he couldn't see anything due to the bright flashing disco lights.

"Looking for someone special, Potter?" A certain velvet voice hissed in his ear, sending electric shocks through Harry's body; causing him to turn around immediately.

"Malfoy", he all but moaned, seeing the blonde standing there in a white shirt and dress slacks.

"Didn't think I was going to show did you, Potter?" He smirked.

"I knew you would keep your word." Harry replied.

"This horrible music is hard on my ears and I have better liquor at my place, what do you say?" He said with a glimmer in his stormy eyes.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here, Malfoy." Harry replied as he followed the blonde outside.

They got into Malfoy's car, and Harry could not take his eyes off of the blonde. His hair hung neatly in front of his pale pointed face as his eyes practically glowed in the dark with their silvery tint. Harry soon found it difficult to breathe, and cracked the window.

"Not feeling sick, are you Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Too hot, can't breathe." He muttered; licking his dry lips as his eyes fixated on Malfoy.

"Am I making you hot?" He hissed.

"Malfoy", Harry breathed as he felt a hand rubbing on his inner thigh.

"You've been wanting this so bad, haven't you, Potter? You've wanted to feel my hands on your body ever since the last time I touched you." He hissed; moving his and closer to Harry's already rock hard member.

"Not as much as you have", Harry countered.

The drive to Malfoy's flat seemed to take ages, but the blonde would not move his hand from Harry's thigh. He kept right there, causing Harry to squirm uncomfortably in the seat. His body was yearning and craving more. If he didn't feel Malfoy's hands on his body soon, he felt like he was just going to explode or combust into flames.

Right as Malfoy unlocked the door, Harry slammed him against the wall, crashing their lips together. Malfoy wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the nape of Harry's neck pulling him closer, rubbing their erections together.

"Fuck", moaned Harry, as he sucked on the nape of Malfoy's neck.

"Oh we'll fuck alright, Potter." He smirked, ripping Harry's shirt off and tossing it into the floor.

His hands rubbed against his torso and then down to his aching cock, grasping it firmly.

"Already hard for me, huh?"

"Have been", Harry panted as his fingers fumbled clumsily with buttons on Malfoy's shirt. "Want to suck you."

"Oh Gods", Malfoy moaned as he felt Harry's lips close in on one of his nipples, biting gently while he pinched the other one.

Harry placed small hot kisses all along Malfoy's abdomen, sucking here and licking there. The blonde wrapped his fingers in his black nest, and practically rolled his body into him, urging for more.

"Anxious, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, looking up at his lust filled eyes, which sent a wave of desire over his body and straight to his leaking cock.

"Quit talking and put those lips of yours to a better use." He spat breathlessly.

Linking his fingers around the loops in Malfoy's trousers,

Harry quickly yanked them to his ankles. His boxers were already a bit wet from the pre-come which was dripping from his erection. Slowly Harry placed heated kisses along the rim of his boxers, driving Malfoy into a wild state of lust-filled anxiety. Carefully Harry dipped his fingers beneath the silken material and slid them down. Having never done anything like this, Harry swallowed his nerves, and placed his hand around Malfoy's cock. Leaning his head down, he placed a soft kiss on the tip. The contact made Malfoy groan in response. Parting his lips, Harry took the head into his mouth and started sucking slowly, rolling his tongue around and doing various motions that seemed to illicit pleasurable moans from the blonde.

"Fuck Potter." He groaned, tightening his hold in his hair.

Harry actually enjoyed the feeling of Malfoy's cock, filling up his mouth as he sucked on it. Carefully, Harry took in more of the blonde's member until he had the entire length in his mouth. Malfoy was crying out in pleasure as he fingers practically ripped out Harry's hair.

"Unghhmm", he moaned; rocking his hips toward his face.

While Harry practically swallowed Malfoy's cock, he took his fingers and began rubbing against his tight entrance. Malfoy could feel his legs going weak; he couldn't stand up for much longer, nor could he hold on. He felt like if Harry kept doing this he was going to be shooting his load deep inside his mouth. Harry's middle finger pressed against Malfoy's entrance strongly, rubbing in slow motions.

"Fuck yes, Potter", he growled.

Harry could tell by his erratic breathing and trembling body that Malfoy was about to come, and he wanted this night to last as long as it possibly could. Slowly he slid his lips off of his cock, raised up and kissed Malfoy violently. His tongue pushing past his teeth, almost sliding down his throat, as his hands clawed at Malfoy's bare back. The blonde reached down and yanked Harry's trousers off, and grasped his cock, stroking it in long movements.

"Damn, Malfoy." He breathed, rolling his hips into him, kissing him hungrily, and oh was Harry hungry.

"I want to fuck you, Potter." Malfoy blurted.

Harry knew that this would eventually happen, but the thought of it sort of made him nervous, seeing as how he had never had sex with another bloke. He really didn't want to deny him or Malfoy the pleasure, and the thought made his body burn with desire.

"Oh yeah", he whimpered, biting down on the other man's earlobe.

"You're going to let me fuck you?" Malfoy questioned, looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Now's not the time to keep questioning me. I said yes, don't ask again or I am liable to change my mind." He muttered.

Malfoy couldn't argue with that. Taking Harry's hand in his, he led him to the master bedroom. Cupping his hands around Harry's face, he kissed him gently, somehow showing more emotions than was needed. That scared Harry more than the act alone.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees." Malfoy ordered.

Harry didn't utter a single word, but obeyed Malfoy. He could quickly feel Malfoy's presence directly behind him. Licking his two fingers, Malfoy carefully pressed them against Harry's entrance, causing him to squirm. It felt strange, but not bad, just awkward as he carefully slid one digit inside of Harry. With his finger inside of Harry, Malfoy began stretching his entrance, and carefully added one more.

"Mmmm" Harry moaned, as Malfoy continued stretching and preparing him.

Harry's hips were pushing back against Malfoy's digits, just as he slipped a third inside. Malfoy nibbled and sucked at the nape of Harry's neck; his hot breath made Harry's body quiver with raw hot desire. Taking his hand, Harry grabbed his own cock, and began stroking it.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that Potter unless you want to end this right away." Malfoy hissed in a silky voice, in his ear.

"Fuck", Harry breathed. "Just do it."

"I'll be easy." Malfoy stated, positioning his cock right at Harry's tight entrance.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Malfoy pushed passed his tight muscles and inside of Harry, who remained perfectly still on the bed. Trying to be gently, Malfoy slid the rest of his member inside of Harry and exhaled sharply as he felt the muscles contracting and tightening against his intrusion. Malfoy bit down on his bottom lip, trying to refrain himself from ripping Harry into. He had fantasized about this for years now, and it was actually real. None of his fantasies could ever compare to how amazing he felt right now with his cock buried deep inside of Harry, about to fuck him senseless.

"Move", Harry growled, bucking his hips back into Malfoy.

Steadily, the blonde pulled out and then slammed back in, making Harry yelp. His hands gripped Harry's hips, as he pushed himself in harder and faster. Malfoy's lips latched onto Harry's neck, kissing and sucking hungrily at the sweaty skin as his cock pumped in and out of his tight entrance. Harry had never before felt anything so incredibly hot. The harder more Malfoy fucked him, the harder he wanted him to go; just as if he couldn't get enough of the blonde's cock inside of him. Within seconds Malfoy created the perfect rhythm as he slammed himself into Harry, hitting his pleasure point. Harry's whole body trembled as he hissed, pleasure boiling his veins, his hands gripping the silken sheets beneath him. Thrusting his hips against Malfoy's, Harry had never felt anything as incredible as being filled up by Malfoy's cock. It was hot, raw pleasure just as he imagined, nothing could ever compare with this.

"Potter, so fucking tight", he growled nipping on his earlobe.

"Harder, faster", Harry whimpered; his voice shaking with need.

Grunting loudly, Malfoy began driving into Harry with such a wild animalistic craze, that he was sure he was going to split Harry's body in two. He grasped Harry's cock, stroking it with such a hungry need to come.

"Fuck", Harry panted, his hips slamming back against Malfoy's.

"Potter", he growled sharply as he continued hitting Harry's pleasure spot repeatedly.

His hold on the black silken sheets beneath him tightened to where his knuckles were almost white as he felt his orgasm boiling through his body. His muscles were tightening and constricting with each thrust Malfoy made. The blonde latched his mouth on to the side of Harry's neck, biting down with such a force, that he almost brought the blood. He knew that was going to leave a mark, and smirked.

"I want you to come for me." Malfoy hissed in his ear. "Come for me, Harry."

Hearing his first name slip from those pale pink lips of Malfoy's, Harry lost it and his body felt as if someone had set off a bomb inside him. His entire body was burning hot as the desire of Malfoy pulsed through his veins, his come splattering out, covering the blonde's hands and the sheets. The moment Malfoy felt Harry's hot come hit his hand, he fell lost his grip on insanity and dove off the cliff as his body shook, filling Harry with his own spunk. They rode out their orgasms together, gasping and panting for air.

Harry felt his knees give out, and collapsed onto the bed with Malfoy still attached to him. The blonde very carefully removed his now flaccid cock and fell right beside of Harry.

"That was…." Harry breathed. "incredible."

"I don't think there's words to describe how the felt, Potter." Malfoy mumbled, draping his hand over the other man.


End file.
